


Until the Next Showdown

by CSDP



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, M/M, Until Dawn game, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:36:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CSDP/pseuds/CSDP
Summary: Kimiko comes back from a vacation with Jack and some of their friends. However, the monks are shaken up because she came back as a totally different girl. From the confident girl who is just as good as any other guy, Kimiko came back scared, scratched up and silent. Wanting answers, the monks go to Chase to see where Jack had gone.However, after hearing the news, Chase helps Kimiko recover from her shock and trauma. After telling the whole story, Chase seeks out to find Jack and found a terrifying surprise.





	1. Trauma

**Author's Note:**

> Warning- Violence, swearing, and male homosexuality and if you’re uncomfortable with that, I’m sorry.

**Chapter 1- Trauma**

 

Chase sat on his throne as elegantly as can be. His citadel has grown quiet, his fanboy, Jack Spicer, has not been around to bug Chase for a while now. Chase, of course, knows the reason and has not looked further into the subject.

 

One day, Jack Spicer, self proclaimed ‘Evil Genius’, came to Chase’s palace eerily calmer than usual. Jack didn’t beg, brag, or even praise Chase when the two came face to face. That by itself was odd. Jack wasn’t wearing his traditional coat or goggles, throwing Chase off even more. Chase, like usual, asked why Jack had shown up and denied apprenticeship before Jack even asked. All the boy did was shake his head and calmly explained that he, Kimiko, and a couple of their friends were going to be on a reserved mountain that his parents owned for a weekend. Jack stated that their would be trouble contacting him (if needed) and advised to turn to the Jack-bots to view the mountain’s reserve location. Jack said his farewells and left for his weekend vacation.

 

That was two weeks ago.

 

Now, Chase had of course wondered why it was taking Jack longer than it should to return from the vacation, but Spicer did say it was in the mountains. Something could’ve malfunctioned and delayed the trip. Then again, it was two weeks.

 

His large doors crashing open broke the warlord from his thoughts. Looking up, three out of four monks stood ahead from him. Clay, the big Texan warrior, was calm but on edge. Raimundo, the Brazilian, looked livid. his eyes showed fury, sorrow, and worry. The smallest monk, Omi, remained his normal self.

 

“For what do I owe the pleasure of having the monks visiting me uninvited?” Chase asked coolly, sarcasm dripping like venom.

 

“Where’s Jack Spicer?” Raimundo growled.

 

Chase cocked an eyebrow, “Why would I care? Last I checked he was with the Dragon of Fire.” Chase looked at his glove as if he could see his nails.

 

“Why I outta-”

 

“Rai,” Clay’s stern voice interrupted the monk, placing a hand on Rai’s shoulder he gently walked before him. Clay and Chase made eye contact.

 

“I do not know where Spicer is, so leave,” Chase stated.

 

“May I have a word, Chase?” Clay asked.

 

“Is this conversation not enough?”

 

“Hey, listen!” Rai snarled, “We need to find Spicer, now!”

 

“Rai, dagnabbit!” Clay turned to the frustrated monk, “Take Omi outside while I talk to Chase.”

 

“But-”

 

“Raimundo,” Omi tugged his sleeve, “I believe it is wise to go outside, fresh air will do us correct.”

 

“Good,” Rai corrected automatically. Omi smiled widely and Rai sighed, “Fine. We’ll be outside, but the first sign of trouble-”

 

“I know, pardner,” Clay patted Rai’s shoulder, “Now, go on.”

 

The two monks left after Rai passed one last glare to Chase, and now the cowboy and warlord were left alone. “I don’t appreciate you monks barging in and giving threats,” Chase growled.

 

“I apologize for that pardner,” Clay faced Chase, “But...we’ve been shaken up pretty badly.”

 

“What does that have to do with me?” Chase crossed one of his legs over the other elegantly.

 

“Well...we’re looking for Spicer.”

 

“I’ve gathered that already, and he is not here.”

 

“We were wonderin’ if you knew where he went. Kimiko told us that he caused her some trouble.”

 

“Kimiko?” Chase’s interest peaked, “The fire dragon who went on vacation with the worm?”

 

Clay nodded, he slowly took off his hat, “She came back to the temple shaken up than a scared mouse is a shakin’ box with no breathin’ room. Her dad dropped her off just yesterday. Said she was gon’ be at the temple, no missions or anythin’. She was bandaged and scratched up. Doctor suppose to come over tomorrow to check on her.”

 

“Yesterday? Spicer informed me that the vacation was for a weekend two weeks ago. I assumed she was already back at the temple.”

 

“She never told us how long it would be, but...said that Spicer played some cruel prank on her and their buds.”

 

“To have her shaken up like you explained? Doesn’t sound like Spicer.”

 

“That’s what we believed,” Clay took a step forward, “But...Kimiko tried explaining what happened but had herself a panic attack. I...I never seen her that scared before... Said, Jack was acting strange. More calm than normal. Mentioned that someone told her it was because of his cousins death last time they’s was up there. But...Kimiko said that Jack faked his own death an’ acted like a killer to scare em. Then...then somethin’ dragged him away. I...I was hopin’ that you can come an’ see her. See if you can help. Master Fung said you knew of magic for such things. I can figure out how to pay ya back, but...please?”

 

Chase thought for a moment. Clay, the dragon of earth, was here before the mighty Chase Young, asking if he could use magic to heal a broken mind. He could ask for a Wu of their’s, maybe even a few for the deal. Or he could borrow one of them for evil deeds for a month. The list went on.

 

However, Chase wasn’t looking at the list. He heard that Jack was dragged away by something, making him now ‘missing’. Chase would be lying if he said he never grew _something_ for the genius. Getting to know the boy, he was actually good company with intelligent conversations. Jack grew up nicely and matured as well, though there are some moments when he reverts to his thirteen year old self. There was also another problem.

 

The dragon inside of him.

 

The beast inside Chase stirred at the disappearance of Jack Spicer. It wanted the boy for it’s own, like treasure. Jack was unique and exotic. His albino coloring with natural crimson eyes and hair, along with high intellect at a young age, that was truly rare. The possessive side of Chase kept a close eye on Jack, noticing every little detail about the boy to see what he’s truly feeling. The dragon, of course, urged this, wanting to claim the boy as his, his alone. Chase made sure the boy lived through the showdowns and got home safely, he even left Jack a nice gift for telling him he was gone for the weekend. Then again...

 

“I’ll go,” Chase rose up from his seat, “I will bring one of my warriors and heal her mind enough to tell us what happened. From then on, we can find the most effective way to heal her thoroughly.” The warlord stepped down to clay as a Puma walked out of the shadows to their master. Clay’s eyes widened and he gave a joyful smile.

 

“Thank you,” He bowed his head, “I ‘preciate your help, Young. Honest.”

 

“Lead the way, monk, we do not have all day,” Chase replied. Clay eagerly put his hat back on and lead Chase and his warrior outside where Dojo, Omi, and Raimundo waited. The dragon of the wind rose up from sitting down and glared at Chase.

 

“You got a shadow, Clay,” Raimundo growled.

 

“He’s coming with us. To help Kimiko,” Clay notified. Rai sized Chase up and then calmed down, he sighed in relief.

 

“I’m...I’m sorry, then...” Rai murmured.

 

“You are under stress, however, it would be wise not to make such threats when anger is controlling you,” Chase stated and eyed Dojo, “Are we to leave?”

 

Dojo flinched, but grew to his larger size anyway. The monks and ex-monk jumped on his back and he flew off. “Does that mean you are-” Omi started with a smile.

 

“No” Chase answered immediately, not letting the young monk finish.

 

After a deathly quiet flight, Dojo landed at the temple; Master Fung already outside waiting. As everyone climbed off, Fung and Chase locked eyes then bowed, showing to hostility and respect. “Master Fung,” Omi greeted when their heads rose, “Chase Young is here to heal Kimiko.”

 

“Is this true?” Master Fung cocked an eyebrow.

 

“I agreed to heal her mind enough for her to tell me what happened. From there, I will see if it _can_ be healed,” Chase answered, the Native stayed quiet and behind Chase. Master Fung glanced at the warrior, bowed his head slightly, then turned around and started walking inside.

 

“Come, she is in a different sleeping quarter,” Fung motioned and everyone followed. The walk, like the flight, was quiet. Chase magically removed his armor, showing his black tunic and pants, so he could be _less_ intimidating. Master Fung stopped at a curtain with beads. The light in the hallway was noticeably brighter than the ones a few halls down and the silence was as if nothing was here. Even with his sensitive hearing, Chase could barely pick up the sound of movement inside the dorm. “Young Tohomiko,” Fung withdrew the curtain and stepped inside, “You have a guest.”

 

Chase calmly walked in, the monks and his warrior in tow. Once inside, the warlord studied the girl. Kimiko’s hair was down, something rare, and her eyes were wide, studying everyone with fear. Her knees were drawn up to her chest, her right arm hugging them and making her as small as possible. In her left hand was her phone. She wore pajamas, and sat on a regular bed instead of a mat.

 

“Kimiko,” Fung started again, “You remember Chase, right?”

 

A shaky nod.

 

Rai walked over to the girl, slowly, then offered her his hand as he sat down. He put on a gentle smile when Kimiko looked at him. She put her phone down and wrapped that arm around her legs, using her right hand to hold Rai’s. From what Chase could see, it was a pretty good grip.

 

Chase calmly made his way towards the girl, her eyes following him. He sat on a neighboring chair and tried to look less threatening, “Kimiko,” Chase started, his voice soft but still stern, “I’m here to clear your head. To hear your story. Do you understand?”

 

Kimiko made no move for a few minutes, but nodded anyway.

 

“Good,” She turned and pointed at the Native he brought along, who of which stood silently in the corner, “This is Cheveyo. He’s going to help with the more complex healing. Do you understand?”

 

Kimiko nodded.

 

“Words, Tohomiko.”

 

“Y...Yes...I understand...” Kimiko barely whispered.

 

Chase nodded and put his bare hand on Kimiko’s forehead, “You’re going to feel a sudden calmness, Tohomiko, do not panic.” True to his word, Kimiko felt her heart slow and her body loosen. She closed her eyes, welcoming the ease flooding through her. Chase removed his hand and the dragon of fire looked at him, her yes sparking like they once did two weeks ago. “Now, Tohomiko, I need you to explain what happened.”

 

Kimiko let her legs go and she leaned back into the pillows, still feeling uneasy, “Where...where do I start?” Her voice was stronger now.

 

“Who hurt you?” Rai asked immediately. Chase raised his hand before she could answer, shushing her quickly. He glared at Rai, then turned to the monks for warning. Chase softened his gaze and looked back at Kimiko.

 

“Start from the beginning. The day you and Spicer were to go to that ski resort,” Chase stated, putting his hand down.

 

Kimiko nodded, “W-well...Me and Jack were planning this trip for a few months, and we finally got time to pack and leave. It was his idea to head back there. When we all showed up...Jack seemed a bit...off.”

 

“Off?” Chase asked, wanting every detail.

 

Another nod, “Jack looked depressed. He didn’t have his goggles or trench coat, he didn’t even wear his makeup. When we talked to him, his voice was much softer than we were used to and his smile was...fake, yet not. It wasn’t a happy smile, but it wasn’t forced. I asked Joseph, Jack’s best friend, about it and he said that it must’ve been hard on Jack; since his cousin went missing there after all.”

 

“Jack Spicer had a cousin?” Omi asked.

 

“Megan?” Clay chimed.

 

“No, not Megan. Jack introduced him as Keith when we first met him. Said he was from America. Well...the two were close. Really close. So...Jack was pretty beaten up when he went missing.”

 

“Continue with the story,” Chase said, not wanting to get off track. It was odd, Chase never heard if this ‘Keith’. If the two were really close, then he would’ve been brought up at some point.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Kimiko took a breath, “I never bothered Jack about it. Didn’t want to upset him in anyway since we were already too close to enemies off the battle field. Didn’t want to lose the little trust he had in me, you know? Anyway, I followed Jack to fix the generator to start heating up the lodge and,” Kimiko gave a weak giggle, “Our friend Royce scared us when we went back up. She found an Ouji board and they decided to play with it, I just went up to unpack my stuff...Then...Then I heard someone scream...I went downstairs and couldn’t see anybody, but there was a blood trail.” Kimiko looked down to her entwined hand, squeezing it a bit more, “I...I followed it to the shed...that’s where I saw Keiko and Jack knocked out and tied to some metal contraption...” Kimiko took in shaky breaths, “A voice came on...saying I had to save one of them...I tried breaking through but nothing budged...So I...So I...The saw blade...went through Jack...And I got Keiko out of there as fast as I could...Later on, we were being chased by this Psycho...We got caught and we woke up at a table...A gun was placed in front of Keiko...Said that she could shoot me or herself and the blades above us would stop...” The dragon of fire looked up at Chase, “They were blanks...The Psycho came out and...and...and took off his mask...”

 

“It was Spicer,” Chase finished.

 

Kimiko nodded, her hand trembling slightly, “We were so pissed...We tied him up until morning came so he couldn’t scare us anymore...Joseph said he was really out of it...Haru...Haru ran in paler than Jack, begging for the door to be shut. We thought it was another prank...Until this old man came in with a flame thrower...Said we were trespassing...He said that we were in more danger than we thought...He wanted us to stay inside, the doors and windows locked until the sun rose. That’s when we told him Jack was still outside...He told us he might already be dead...If not...Jack would be in the mines. So, Joseph went with the old man to get Jack from the shed...Neither of them came back...Keiko said Joseph was dead...” Kimiko closed her eyes tightly, “So...we hid down in the basement...Haru nearly got shot because we thought it was contagious...then when Keiko found the old man’s journal, we saw the map of the mines. Me and Craig went into the mines to help Jack and...god...Jack was out of it...He was talking to himself, screaming at the walls...It wasn’t...Jack...He was so out of it we had to slap him twice. We saw...we saw our friends...hanging by large hooks...”

 

“She shouldn’t have to relive this,” Rai stated when Kimiko paused.

 

“She isn’t finished,” Chase replied.

 

“She shouldn’t have to-”

 

“I’m okay,” Kimiko interrupted, “I’m okay,” Kimiko gave a small smile and looked back at Chase, “I used my control of fire to keep those creatures off of us. I went ahead so I can tell the others that they were okay. Some time along the road,  met us with Craig again...said they got Jack...we had no choice but to return to the lodge...and...and they were everywhere. On the walls, the chandelier...surrounding us...The rest of us all stood still, to avoid their sight. One by one, we ran out of the lodge...and...when we all got out...I blew up the lodge. I was lucky enough that I killed them…We were found and taken back home…”

 

Chase locked eyes with the girl, a silent signal that she was done. “Before we let you rest, Tohomiko, I need you to describe this...creature. Do you understand?”

 

Kimiko nodded, wanting to get this over with, “They were...tall, and skinny. Their arms and legs were long, with sharp nails. They didn’t have a lot of hair and their eyes were white. And their teeth…sharp and jagged…Is that enough?” Kimiko asked. Chase nodded and rose up from his seat and his warrior appeared behind him. The native held out a cup for Kimiko to take.

 

“Tea. To help you sleep,” The warrior offered. Kimiko took the warm cup, and got the nice smell of honey. After drinking the cup, she felt tired and calmly went into a dreamless sleep. Cheveyo left the room quickly, his master right on his feet. When they got a good distant away from Kimiko’s room, Cheveyo turned around to face Chase, the monks behind him.”Wendigo.”

 

“Wendigo?” Omi asked to the sudden statement.

 

“That is what the child described. She’s lucky she’s alive.”

 

“What’s a wend-ee-go?” Clay asked, saying ‘wendigo’ wrong.

 

“A wendigo is a spirit that possesses the body of someone who has succumbed to cannibalism. They are usually born in cold, forest areas where food is scarce. She mentioned mines, so a cave in could’ve happened, locking everyone in and forcing someone to eat another. Her ability to use fire saved her life. Wendigo’s can die from flames and they avoid bright lights like the sun. Bullets or other weapons cannot penetrate their skin. If Spicer lived passed the cold, he did not survive the number of Wendigo’s,” Cheveyo informed, he looked Chase in the eyes and sent a mental message. _”I’m sorry.”_

 

Chase closed his eyes and bowed his head slightly to the message, he reopened them and started to head out of the temple, “We will prepare a special tea for Tohomiko for help heal her mental health. We will take our leave.”

 

Without another word, the two warriors were engulfed in Heylin magic and teleported back to the citadel.


	2. Madness

**Chapter 2- Madness**

 

Flashlights roamed the walls of the cave. Footsteps echoed, the lights showing the small group of people quietly searching. On their thick jackets were a single logo- ‘Search and Rescue’.

 

“You hear that?” One man whispered.

 

“What? What is it?” Another asked.

 

“It sounds like...something else is here...” A flashlight moved towards a wooden passage, as soon as it shined through the cracks, they heard something shuffle, “There.”

 

“Think it could be one of those kids?” A female voice asked as the group made their way to the door.

 

“Two weeks? In this weather with no food or water? Probably not,” Someone answered.

 

“Who spit in your coffee this morning?”

 

“In-laws.”

 

“Oh.”

 

The group reached the door and slowly opened it, “Hello?” The man in the front called out. When everyone peered in, they saw someone as white as the snow outside with vibrant red hair crouching away from them. “Call in the chopper, now,” He ordered and stepped froward, “Hey, kid? You okay?” Getting a closer looked, the stranger was deathly skinny, their clothes were tattered, and the pale skin was littered with scratches and bruises. “Kid?” He called out louder.

 

The stranger slowly turned it’s head, showing a scarred face with jagged and sharp teeth. Crimson eyes looked up at the group with wide eyes. Ever so slowly, the teen stood up and crouched slightly, their hands flexing their long nails. Standing now, it was obviously male, and he opened his mouth and let out a hiss.

 

The group took a step back and the boy let out a frightful screech, “Oh SHIT!” Someone shouted as the pale boy lunged forward.

 

*****

 

Kimiko was sitting on her bed looking at her phone. She was calmer than before, her mind more clear, but she was still scared. She was prescribed medicine to help sleep and her wounds were healing fine thanks to Chase. She was watching the live news cast, a routine she developed after the incident. Right now, a cute puppy has joined the police force and the video was showing the pup wagging their tail happily.

 

Then the screen changed to a breaking news alert.

 

Kimiko sat up in her bed and turned up the volume.

 

_“We’re sorry to interrupt your daily news cast, but we have recently gotten word about the Jio-Mountain incident.”_ Kimiko’s eyes widened and brought the phone closer to her face, _“Since two weeks ago, a search and rescue team have been looking for the four missing teenagers. Deep into the old abandoned mines, the team covered every inch of ground. After days of searching the mines, the team had found one last survivor. Calling help, the team had successfully found the host of the vacation gone wrong- Jack Spicer. The heir of the Spicer company.”_

 

“Jack?” Kimiko whimpered, not believing the reporters words but her heart still leapt in hope.

 

_“With Jack, however, were the other three missing teenagers, who were sadly, not as lucky. We mourn for Royce Justine, Haru Ichidaoka, and Joseph Foster. We have Sarah with one of the team members with the issue of Jack Spicer. Sarah?”_

 

_“Thank you, Justin. Here with me is Hitaya Usinari, one of the search and rescue who found Jack Spicer. Tell me what happened, Hitaya.”_ Sarah moved the mic to a man with a beard and glasses. Kimiko jumped off her bed in pure joy but made no move to leave just yet, her eyes still glued to the screen.

 

_“We were going into a different route into the mines,”_ Hitaya started, _“And we all heard something and followed the noise. We found the kid huddled into a corner, he looked pretty beaten up. Kid must’ve been starving...So we called a chopper and got the kid to a hospital.”_

 

_“Was there anyone else?”_

 

_“I...don’t wish to answer.”_

 

_“Alright, back to you Justin.”_

 

_“Thank you, Sarah. Right now, as we speak, the young Jack Spicer has been transferred to the ‘Keya County Health Institute’. We’ll be back when we recieve more information about Jack Spicer.”_

 

Kimiko ran out of her room as fast as she could, clutching her phone, “Master Fung! MASTER FUNG!” Kimiko screamed. The monks, upon hearing their friend’s cry, ran to the voice as fast as they could. Master Fung, Dojo, Rai, Clay, and Omi found Kimiko with a frantic look yet had some excitement. “He’s alive!”

 

“Huh?” The monks cocked their heads.

 

“He’s alive! He’s alive!” Kimiko cried, showing a genuine smile, “They found him alive!”

 

“Who?” They all asked in unison.

 

“JACK!” Kimiko jumped, “They found him alive!” The girl faced Master Fung, “I have to see him! Please, Master Fung, I have to go and see him!”

 

“Where is this Jack Spicer?” Omi asked.

 

“He’s at the Keya County Health Institute!” Kimiko answered immediately. The monks exchanged looks, “What?”

 

“Kim...” Raimundo started, “That’s an insane asylum...”

 

“So?” Kimiko scoffed, “He’s alive!”

 

“Young Kimiko,” Master Fung stepped forward calmly, “You can go see Spicer. However, I advise one of your fellow monks to go along with you.”

 

“I shall go with friend Kimiko,” Omi raised his hand confidently.

 

“I don’t think that’s such a good idea, partner,” Clay patted the small monks head.

 

“And I still don’t like the crap Spicer pulled, my actions might not be honorable if I go. Sorry, Kim,” Rai apologized.

 

“I’ll go with Kim. Dojo, can you fly us?” Clay asked the dragon draped over Fung’s shoulder.

 

“Course I can,” Dojo exclaimed, “Go and clean up and we’ll go see him ASAP.”

 

Kimiko never ran as fast as she did to take a shower and get a change of clothes. The black crow perched outside the temple squawked and made its way back to his master.

 

Dojo landed a few blocks away from the hospital so he couldn’t cause panic. The dragon slithered under Clay’s hat and laid down snugly while the two monks started walking. Kimiko had her hair in two pigtails with her normal monk clothes, matching Clay. The two walked up to the front desk and a woman smiled calmly at them.

 

“Afternoon, young ones. How can I help you today?” She asked.

 

Kimiko smiled and placed her hands on the desk, “Can we see Jack Spicer?”

 

“Jack Spicer?” The woman repeated, her face showed concern, “Are you reporters?”

 

“No, ma’am,” Clay tilted his hat, “We’re with the Xiaolin Temple a few hours away. Spicer is a good friend of ours and we wanted to make sure he’s okay.”

 

“I was with him, on the ski trip,” Kimiko stated quietly to not grab attention, “I’ve been worried sick ever since I got off that mountain…”

 

“Oh, my lord!” The woman stood up and went to meet them from behind the counter, “You must be one of those teenagers. Well, darling, you should’ve started with that! Follow me and I’ll go get you one of Spicer’s doctors.”

 

“Thank you,” The two smiled and followed the woman.

 

“Doctor Reeve!” The woman flagged down a woman with bronze hair, the doctor turned around and smiled gently, “Are you busy?”

 

“I was just going to check on Spicer, that’s all. Why?” Reeve asked, examining the two teenagers behind her.

 

“Perfect timing. These two are from the temple a few miles away, one of them was with Spicer the day of the incident. They wish to check on him.”

 

“Oh, you must Kimiko Tohomiko, then?”

 

“I am,” Kimiko nodded and stepped forward, “I’m really sorry to inconvenience you.”

 

“Oh, don’t apologize, hon. In fact, I wanted to get someone to identify if it really is Jack, but his parents say they are busy every time,” Reeve motioned the clerk away and allowed the monks to follow her.

 

“Can’t be that hard to tell it’s him. He’s whiter than a cotton tail during winter,” Clay joked.

 

“Yes…but, his behavior is something different than we…expected.”

 

“How so?”

 

“Well…he’s been…aggressive,” Reeve turned a corner and started walking through restricted doors.

 

“Aggressive? I mean…I guess because of what happened, he could be shaken up,” Kimiko suggested.

 

“We thought that, too. However, we interviewed the other survivors and found that they held little violence after being found.”

 

Kimiko and Clay passed glances to each other but said nothing otherwise. Going through one last door, the monks saw the more closed off rooms.

 

“This is a more secluded area. We had to isolate Jack from everyone, due to him attacking anything that moves. Feeding him has become more of a challenge and getting him to take his meds is even harder. He doesn’t respond to his name or his parents voice, so we have no way to calm him other than to give him strong sedatives. Doing so, we risk losing our fingers or hands if you talk to Doctor Wabowski.”

 

“That don’t sound like Jack,” Clay noted.

 

“Yeah,” Kimiko added, “Jack could never heard someone else. Not even with his cruel pranks, he never meant to harm...” A growl made Kimiko stopped dead in her tracks, recognizing it instantly.

 

“Kim?” Clay turned around, as did Reeve.

 

“I-I’m fine,” Kimiko gave a nervous laugh, “I must be hearing things.”

 

“The growl?” Doctor Reeve suggested, the fear in the girls eyes’ gave her the answer, “You did not imagine it...Please, follow me and you can see Mr. Spicer.”

 

The doctor walked a bit more further, the three hearing something pulling on restraints growing closer. Two men in white clothing stood by a metal door, where the sounds were coming from, and Reeve showed them her ID. The men looked at the two monks.

 

“They’re with me. They wish to see Mr. Spicer. Go fetch the med cart and his food, it’s nearly time to treat him.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” The men nodded and went to another room.

 

Reeve turned to the monks, Kimiko’s eyes never left the door, “Whatever happens, or whatever you say, none of this will be released to the public. We don’t let our patients be viewed as zoo animals to others. Keep that in mind. Do you wish to stay until he is done being treated? That is the only way you can be allowed in the room if you wish.”

 

“Yes,” Kimiko locked eyes with the doctor, “I want to see Jack. I have to.”

 

The doctor said nothing but looked to the door and slid the small slot open, it was large enough to see most of the room. As soon as the slot was completely open, Kimiko gasped harshly and stepped back. Clay held her shoulders to keep her from tripping, but his eyes were glued inside, jaw slacked. A scream made the two flinch.

 

Inside, a deathly pale boy with red hair and eyes, wrapped in a straight jacket glared at the people outside of the cell. The boy had a large gash on the left side of his cheek, connecting to his lip, showing sharp and jagged teeth. A couple of scars and scratches were visible on his face, while dark circles made him look more demonic. His ears were slightly pointed as well. The boy kept trying to break free and run to the outsiders, his eyes showing blood-lust, but the collar linked to a chain and his jacket, connected by more chains on the wall, kept him a good distance away from the door.

 

“Jack?” Kimiko whimpered, her eyes watering.

 

Jack only tilted his head and continued his struggles. “He’s been like this ever since he was picked up. We were lucky enough no one was fatally injured...It’s good to know that it is indeed Jack Spicer, but...we can’t let him be seen by the public like this,” Reeve mentioned.

 

“What happened to ‘im?” Clay asked, looking inside a bit more. Jack let out another terrifying scream, making Kimiko relive awful memories.

 

“He’s one of them,” Kimiko gasped, barely audible.

 

“Kim?”

 

“It can’t be...” Kimiko walked closer to the window and put her hands on the frame, “Jack,” She called to him, “Jack, it’s me...Kim.”

 

Jack didn’t give a response.

 

“Jack, please!” Kimiko begged, tears falling down her cheeks.

 

“Doctor Reeve, the medication is ready and so are the guards,” A group of people approached from behind. Clay and the doctor looked up and saw that there was four people, one having a cart in front of them.

 

“Miss Tohomiko, please step aside and keep away from Mr. Spicer. Young man,” Reeve acknowledged Clay, “Please keep her at bay, don’t let her near Jack while we work.”

 

Clay nodded and gently grabbed Kimiko by her shoulders, “C’mon, Kim, let’s give them some room.” Kimiko aloud herself to be guided by Clay, but her eyes were still stuck on Jack.

 

“On my count,” Reeve said, her hand on the doorknob, “You two stay in the corner, far away from Spicer,” Reeve ordered, after Clay nodded in agreement Reeve looked to the door, “Okay. One,” The group grabbed the medicine, “Two,” The group prepared to run, “Three!”

 

Reeve swung the door open and Clay and Kim rushed towards the corner. Jack lunged and snapped at them, not achieving his goal. The group of people ushered in and Jack continued to snap at them, but the two larger guards pinned Jack down, his thrashing made them struggle. The other two, not including Reeve, gave Jack syringes and picked up a metal object and stuck it in his mouth. Prying his mouth open, barely, they got pills down his throat and removed the object as fast as they could. Reeve went to the cart and grabbed a brown bag and backed away to the far end of the cell. The four guys quickly let Jack go and he tried snapping, barely snagging one of their shirts but it ripped and the man was okay.

 

“You four go on out,” Reeve ordered to group and they reluctantly left. Reeve opened the bag and took out an apple and moved it. Jack’s eyes followed it, after a couple of sways, Reeve tossed the apple and Jack caught it with his mouth, eating it quickly. Dojo, without the doctor noticing, peeked out to see the trouble and quickly ducked back in. Reeve took out another fruit and repeated the same motion, Jack growled and tried to get to them again. She tossed the fruit and repeated the same steps until the bag was empty. Reeve looked at the monks and motioned them out. She shut the door and closed the seeing slot, Jack screamed from the inside cell. Reeve took out a recorder and pressed record, “Jack Spicer entry number 15, no progress.”

 

“15?” Clay asked, “I thought he was here for a day.”

 

“That’s what we released to the public,” Reeve put the recorder in her pocket, “He’s been here for a week...”

 

“Jack...” Kimiko whimpered out. Clay hugged her and she sobbed into his chest.

 

“Thank you for letting us see him,” Clay murmured.

 

“Of course,” Reeve nodded, “Please, though, if you can help Mr. Spicer or have any thoughts to help him, please, feel free to contact us. You monks are welcome here anytime.”

 

“We will, and thank you,” Clay once again nodded and started guiding Kimiko out of the Institute, mentally reminding himself to talk to Chase in the morning. Once they were a good enough distance from the building, Dojo grew and flew back to the temple, needed to talk to Fung about Jack.

 

Jack felt the homely coolness of the night role in, his instincts to hunt kicked in. His teeth ached to pierce something. To eat. Feeling the air shift, the boy looked up and saw two strangers. But he didn’t care. They were food and that’s all that matters.

 

Chase and Wuya looked at Jack, their eyes full of of sorrow, Chase able to hide his emotions much better than Wuya. Said witch was on the brink of tears, the boy she grew so close to was nothing more than a beast. Wuya over the years, looked at Jack as if he were her own son. Hell, he even called her mom more than once! After being around him for so long, Wuya knew everything about him. At least, she thought she did.

 

“Oh, Jack...” Wuya put her hand over her mouth, her breath shaky. Chase remained silent, quietly observing the hostile attitude of his number one fan. He barely noticed Wuya moving towards Jack, her hand outstretched.

 

“Wuya-!” Chase tried to warn, but Jack’s jaw latched onto Wuya’s arm too late. She clenched her teeth to stop herself from screaming. Chase pried Jack’s jaw off with more force than he thought he should have used, and started using magic to heal her wound. “You idiot,” he hissed, not as harsh as usual.

 

Jack kept snarling, trying to get back to the flesh. “Wh-what’s wrong with him? What’s wrong with Jack?” Wuya asked, her voice filled with grief.

 

“It’s not Jack,” Chase murmured.

 

“What?” Wuya snapped her attention to the warlord, her eyebrows narrowing, “Are you blind?!”

 

“Quiet, witch!” Chase snarled, “True, it is Spicer’s body, but it is not him. Spicer wouldn’t hurt a soul, and you know it.”

 

“Then what? It’s Jack’s body, yes, his soul is there too. He’s not dead! So how can it not be him!” A glare made her silent, turning her head away from both boys, fighting tears.

 

Chase finished her arm and turned to the beast, who of which fell silent. Chase looked into the red eyes that haunt him at night, hoping to see _his_ Jack. However, instead of wonder, excitement, _life-_ even; all there was, was craving. The only thing that reminded him of Jack was the calculation in his gaze, the boy was trying to figure out how to eat. Cheveyo told Chase that they are intelligent, using and setting traps to lure their prey. Combine that with Jack’s genius mind, you got yourself the ultimate predator.

 

“Chase?” Wuya asked, noticing that the warlord took a knee to be on Jack’s level. She watched Jack’s body slowly numbing. A hex. A spell to put Jack asleep. Before she asked, she answered her own question. The boy _didn’t_ sleep. The dark circles under his eyes proved so. Jack struggled weakly, but the hex finally set in and he slumped to the ground. Wuya turned her head when Chase raised Jack’s face.

 

Chase calmly rubbed his thumbs over Jack’s cheeks lovingly. The poor boy, just by seeing a few minutes, he’s been through hell. The scars and bruises were self harming, meaning his physical changes were painful, and his mental health couldn’t be that far off either. Chase trailed his fingers over one of the pointed ears, feeling a slight flick on them. Combing through his fiery hair showed that the boy has yet to be properly clensed, just sprayed water at most. Finally, Chase used one of his thumbs to view the boys teeth, careful moving Jack’s lips. On the subject, the boy’s lips were the same as ever. They looked soft and would be smooth if he weren’t lost for two weeks in freezing weather. Chase had to fight the temptation to claim such beautiful lips.

 

Feeling Jack starting to wake up, Chase gave a chaste kiss to Jack’s forehead and laid him down on the ground. Chase rose up and grabbed Wuya’s shoulder and went back to the citadel. As soon as the Heylin magic took them, Jack’s eyes shot wide open and looked around. A slow growl escaped his throat as he rose up to his knees. Eyeing the door with a murderous gaze, Jack took in a breath.

 

“Hello?” A more feminine voice came from Jack’s throat, echoing in the silent hallways, “Can somebody help me? Please! Something’s in here with me!”

 

*****

 

Sometime in the afternoon, Clay came back from the citadel and showed up at the temple. He asked Chase that morning if there was a way to help Jack, and he replied with information Cheveyo gave him. Clay was going to talk to Master Fung with his friends.

 

“Afternoon, young monk,” Speak of the devil, “Is something troubling you?”

 

Clay turned around and saw Master Fung with two elders along with Kimiko, Omi, and Rai. “Afternoon, Master Fung. I was just about to find you.”

 

“Is it about young Spicer?” Fung questioned.

 

“How’d you know?”

 

“I went to talk to Master Fung about Jack,” Kimiko commented, “To see if we could help him...”

 

“I asked Chase and his warrior Cheveyo if there was somethin’ we could do for Spicer,” Clay stated, “Master Fung, do we have monks trained for exorcisms?”

 

“That’s a stretch isn’t it?” Rai asked.

 

“We could give it a shot,” Kimiko stepped forward.

 

“We could have Jack Spicer stay with us to learn the side of good!” Omi added, everyone groaned.

 

“Calm, young monks,” Fung calmly said, “You needn’t worry for searching a priest.”

 

“Huh?” The monks cocked their heads.

 

“Jack Spicer will be here in a few short hours, the temple is already setting up a room for the exorcism.”

 

Kimiko gasped and looked to Dojo, “Dojo, can you go pick up a couple of people before jack gets here?!”

 

“Huh? What? Why?” Dojo questioned, crawling out of Clay’s hat.

 

“I need you to find Keiko and Craig! They were there with me and Jack! Please!”

 

“Okay, okay,” Dojo grew to his size, “I’ll be back as fast as I can, but you have to get me some sugar puffs for a whole week!”

 

“Deal.”

 

With that Dojo flew off to search for the two teenagers, all the while the guards and doctors were fighting for their lives trying to get a certain albino into the vehicle without casualties.

 

A few hours later, Dojo landed in the temple grounds utterly exhausted. The two teens on his back slid down and lazily walked to the front door, where Kimiko waited. The monk stepped forward to greet her friends. The last two survivors.

 

“Keiko, Craig…” Kimiko hugged them. The two returned the warm gesture.

 

Keiko was a young teenager, rich like her friends and closest to Kimiko. Her hair was short, brown with a single blue lining her bangs, her right side shaved. Wearing small glasses, her green eyes shined through worried and distressed. Freckles littered her cheeks. She wore punkish clothing, one arm covered by a glove while the other-bracelets. A purple shirt with a light grey, plaid skirt with black leggings and wedged heels. “It’s nice to see you again, Kim,” She greeted.

 

“It’s good to know you’re doing well,” The male spoke. A young, African American man with a calm tone. His short cut, death Mohawk was black and his eyes were brown. He wore a simple long white sleeved shirt, with blue jeans. One wrist wore a black, thick bracelet.

 

“You called earlier,” Keiko spoke, breaking the hug, “About Jack?”

 

“We saw the news. I didn’t have the time or strength to see him…” Craig replied honestly.

 

“We’re bringing him here…Follow me, I wanted you guys to be here when he comes to…” Kimiko guided them through the halls of the temple until they reached a dark room.

 

“Comes to? Kim, what do you mean? Jack’s okay…isn’t he?”

 

“Let me introduce you,” Kimiko moved to her other monks, avoiding the question, “This is Clay, Omi, and Raimundo. Clay will keep you safe, Keiko-“

 

“And I you, dear friend!” Omi greeted Craig.

 

“A…kid?” Craig flinched back at the sudden enthusiasm.

 

“He trains alongside me, C,” Kimiko smiled, “You can trust him.”

 

“Why do we have to be protected? Kim, what’s going on?” Keiko asked, fearing the worst.

 

A large door opened, sharing some light from the outside. “Young monks,” Master Fung addressed, “He is here. Please remain calm and don’t do anything rash.”

 

Before the two teens could ask, a scream made them freeze, eyes locked outside. The scream was all too familiar to them. “They’re here…” Craig barely whispered out.

 

“No, no,” Kimiko reassured, her hands entwined with theirs, “I promise, everything’s going to be okay.”

 

“But...but...” Keiko stuttered.

 

“Trust me,” Kimiko smiled warmly, gently reassuring them, “Everything’s going to be okay.”

 

Jack was on the side of the wall, staring at the door. The window was blocked and he tried his damnedest to slam his body onto the metallic wall and get loose. To eat. His knees were touching his chest while his arms were still bound. Jack let out another scream and pushed his body to the two doors.

 

All the monks saw the large indention pop out on the doors after the scream. Four men were waiting outside of the doors with long poles, a loop at the end. A single man approached the doors cautiously, waited, then swung them open. Craig and Keiko gasped as their gothic friend jumped out and screamed. Said boy lunged to the nearest person but one of the loops were caught on his neck. Following the pole, Jack growled at the man and lunged again, his attempts again cut short by another loop. Then another. And another. Instead of trying to go and attack his captors, Jack tried pulling the poles with him, dashing to loose their grip. Only to fail.

 

“Is that...” Keiko gasped.

 

“Jack?” Craig finished, the two teens not believing their eyes.

 

“He’s one of them?” Keiko took a step back.

 

“Please,” Kimiko said softly, “It’s going to be okay...Jack’s going to be okay...” She didn’t know if she was telling that to her friends or herself. Maybe both.

 

The teenagers watched as Jack was lead to a large circle, which in fact, as soon as he saw it, he tried getting away from it. Once in the circle, the surrounding monks told the men to let him go. Hesitant at first, the men did as they were told and Jack was staying inside the circle. He glared at the men, snarling and letting out small screeches.

 

Then the chanting began.

 

Jack froze his movements and listened, the only noise throughout the room was chanting. His eyes widened and he screamed, trying to drown out to sound. However, his cry was cut short as his body bent backwards, his feet barely keeping him up. Next, his knees gave out and Jack fell to the floor, body shivering. More screams came, however, this was more of pain; sounding more human. Jack squirmed, desperately trying to rid his body of pain, grunting every now and then. He got back to his knees and tried standing, but his body gave out. Slowly his efforts died down and he slowly went to the floor.

 

The monks held their breath when Jack’s eyes closed, his body stilling from the movements and something coming out of him.

 

*****

 

Pain.

 

That’s all he felt.

 

His body was sore and aching and his mind was all blurred. Slowly, Jack willed his eyes to open. He saw ground...nothing really new. Wanting something more, Jack tried getting his body to rise up, using his arms to support his weight.

 

They were bound.

 

Why were they bound around him? Hugging him? Jack looked to his chest and saw a white jacket restraining him. Now he started to panic. Why was we in a straight jacket? Where was he?

 

Jack started to breathe heavier, scared. Then, a small whimper caught his attention.

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack looked up, his eyes widened.

 

“Kim?”


	3. Recovering

**Chapter 3- Recovering**

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack looked up, his eyes widened.

 

“Kim?” Jack barely whispered out, tears pooling out, “Kimiko, is that really you?”

 

“Oh my god,” Kimiko covered her mouth and went up to Jack, “Jack-“

 

“I’m so sorry. I-I-I-I wasn’t thinking and I- God Kim…” Jack blubbered, but he soon fell silent when he felt her arms wrap around him tightly. “Kim?”

 

“You’re back,” She whimpered, giving a soft chuckle, she held him tighter, “You’re back!”

 

“Jack?” Two more voices caught his attention.

 

“Keiko…Craig…You two are okay…?” It sounded more of a question than a statement, but he was happy either way. Without another word, the two embraced Jack and Kimiko, tears running down their faces. Jack tried returning the hugs, but with his hands tied, he just rubbed his head against them. The three other monks watched the small reunion, and softly stepped towards them. The hug broke but the three didn’t leave Jack’s side.

 

“Glad you’re back, buddy,” Clay offered a smile, tilting his hat forward.

 

“Seems like we’ll be kicking your ass after all,” Rai teased, Jack gave a short chuckle, admiring the joke.

 

“We are glad you are well, Jack Spicer,” Omi smiled, hugging the boy. Naturally, Jack would push him off, but he greatly appreciated the warmth.

 

“How…How long…?” Jack tried wording his question right, not sure what he was asking.

 

“Two weeks,” Kimiko answered, “You’ve been missing for two weeks, Jack.”

 

“Two…weeks?” Jack looked at her in disbelief.

 

“Yeah, when we found ya, you was out of it than cow fever,” Clay informed.

 

“Wha-?” Jack asked, trying to recall his memories.

 

“Kids, please step away,” An unknown voice spoke from behind Jack, said albino watched as everyone stepped away from him.

 

“What’s going on?” Jack asked, feeling someone walk up behind him. Four strong sets of hands grasp him and roughly pulled him to his feet, “wait! What’s happening?!” Jack screamed, fear creeping in him.

 

“It’s going to be okay, Jack,” Kimiko tried to comfort him. Her words went unheard and Jack began to struggle out of their grip.

 

“Let go! Please! Kim!” Jack looked to the monks, “Please! I’m sorry, I didn’t mean any of it! Please! Kimiko! Keiko! Craig! Someone! I’m sorry!” Jack kept begging as he was dragged back into the van, kicking and crying. All the monks did was watch.

 

“Master Fung,” Omi started. The ritual was already cleaned up and Jack was nearly twenty minutes gone by now, “What is to become of Jack Spicer?”

 

“He can stay with us,” Kimiko suggested immediately, “He can get back on his feet at the temple.”

 

“I’m afraid not, young Kimiko,” Master Fung stated, the dragon of fire’s demeanor changed instantly.

 

“What? Why not?!” Kimiko cried.

 

“Master Fung,” Rai cut in, his voice with confusion and worry, “Did you see him? He was scared! Confused even! Master, he clearly needs our help.”

 

“Help he needs, but not ours,” Fung informed.

 

“But, Master Fung,” Omi spoke up, “As the good guys, Jack Spicer must be in our care.”

 

“Clay,” Kimiko turned to the quietest monk, “Say something! We have to care for Jack!”

 

Clay tipped his hat to where it covered his eyes, “Sorry, Kim, but I’m siding with Master Fung on this…”

 

“You’re what?!” Kimiko fumed.

 

“Young monk, please,” Fung raised his hand, “It is wise if Spicer does not come here. Take my word for it, monks, he will be okay.”

 

“With who?! His parents?! They practically abandoned him! The only friends he has are all too screwed in the head by trauma to take care of him! The Heylin never cared-“

 

“Kim, I think you need to calm down,” Clay interrupted.

 

Kimiko stopped yelling for a moment, her eyes glaring daggers. She clenched her fists and growled, “Fine!” Kimiko stormed away.

 

“Master Fung…” Rai turned to his master, “Why can’t we bring him over here?”

 

“Worry not young monk,” Fung rested a hand on Rai’s shoulder, “Jack Spicer will be fine.”

 

The wind dragon fell silent, then gave a sigh, “If you say so Master Fung…” With that, Raimundo left as well. Clay parted his way and Omi followed Master Fung. Clay walked into his dorm and removed his hat, grateful that the exorcism worked. The cowboy rubbed his face with his hands, hoping Kimiko would forgive him. Seeing Jack like that, acting like an animal, then being scared; it was heartbreaking. He wanted to care for Jack, get him back onto his feet, however there was a problem.

 

The Heylin.

 

More specifically, Chase Young.

 

That morning, when Clay went to talk to Chase, he found that the warlord had plans for the albino. Chase explained that he was going to take Jack in and watch over him and if the monks interfered, hell would break loose. Clay, knowing how to read emotion through the tone of voice, knew the dragon was serious. Right now, Clay has no choice but to trust Chase in taking care of Jack.

 

“You must be Chase Young,” A pharmacist behind the counter of the asylum smiled at the warlord, dressed in normal attire with his hair hiding his ears.

 

“I am,” Chase replied.

 

“I just heard that you were going to take care of Mr. Spicer, correct?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Wonderful,” The man turned around, “I’ve got his medicine right here.

 

After Jack got back from the temple, the doctors were on him immediately; asking him questions and checking his health. By then, Jack saw what he looked like.

 

And it was absolute hell.

 

Jack nearly screamed at his reflection, asking if he could cover himself up. Chase glanced at the boy, seeing how the albino had a large jacket on, jeans and shoes. His hands were stuffed inside his pockets, hiding his nails. A surgeon mask covered his teeth and scarred cheek. His eyes were full of sorrow and thought. The boys silence replaced his hyperactive behavior before he left. Chase felt his black heart weigh heavy for the boy.

 

“Mr. Young,” The doctor brought his attention away from Jack, “Here is the medicine,” The bottles were all different sized and lined up along the desk, “This one-” He picked one up and showed it to Chase, “Is for his vitamin D, taken every morning and night. This one,” raising a different bottle, “is to be taken before every meal. They’re blood capsules, makes it easier for him to eat. This one is for depression, two pills every morning and night. This one is for his anxiety, two before every meal. This one is for sleeping, two every night or after dinner. This one is for suicidal thoughts, one every eight hours. This one is for any pain, taken if absolutely needed.”

 

“Why so much?” Chase asked.

 

“Well, our goal is to get Jack better. When he starts showing progress, we’ll reduce his medication. With time, he should be completely off his meds. However, this is what’s keeping him sane right now.”

 

“Does one of them make him drowsy?” Chase asked, looking back at Jack to see that the boy never looked up. The pharmacist handed him the bag of medicine.

 

“Only the night medication,” The doctor sighed, “He’s always been like this...Mr. Spicer,” Jack looked up, seeming more tired than ever, the man offered a pleasant smile, “I hope you get well soon.”

 

Jack nodded and looked back to the ground, Chase sighed softly and bowed to the pharmacist, “Thank you. Come, Jack,” Chase tried using his first name, however Jack gave no reaction, other than turning towards Chase ready to follow. The warlord noted the act and started walking, Jack quick to follow. “Wuya is waiting in the car with something for you to eat-” Chase opened the front door and was nearly blinded by flashing lights, which came from cameras.

 

Reporters were flooding the front, making Chase deaf with questions. Said warlord growled and tried to push through, but he noticed that Jack was not following him. Chase turned around and saw Jack backing away, his eyes wide with fright. Every time a camera flashed, Jack flinched as if it burned him. When a small whimper erupted from the boy, Chase gently grabbed Jack’s hand and pulled him close. Jack’s face was buried into the fine cloth on Chase’s chest, blocking the lights from his view.

 

Strategically, Chase walked passed all the reporters easily (mostly due to his frightful presence) and got to the car Wuya was in. “Here, Spicer,” Chase opened the door, “Here’s the car.” Jack shuffled inside and backed away from the cameras. Chase shut the door gently and went to the passenger side, closing the door Wuya turned the car back on, “Drive. I don’t care if you run over a few.” Wuya nodded and took no courtesy to honk while she drove, telling the reporters that they either moved now or get ran over.

 

Finally the three Heylin were on the normal road. Wuya glanced at Jack; his knees were to his chest, hands still in his pockets, and his eyes down. She looked to Chase worried, he too glanced back and gently told Wuya he was not feeling well. Looking back to Jack, Wuya sighed and put on a gentle smile, “I got you a triple meat burger with everything on it, Jack. I even got you curly fries with cheese. And your favorite, Banana milkshake.”

 

“...Thank you...” Jack’s voice was barely above a whisper and seemed to have shrunk more.

 

Wuya’s expression became more worried, but smiled again, “Do you want it now or wait until we get home?”

 

Jack’s eyes scanned the floor, then slid slightly more, “Later...”

 

“Alright,” Wuya nodded, “We’ll be home shortly when-”

 

“Are you feeling okay to fly?” Chase asked, shooting Wuya a glance.

 

“...Yeah...”

 

Chase nodded, “Good. We’ll use the Manta Ray to fly to the palace and you are to eat immediately.”

 

Jack glanced up in confusion, wondering why they were heading back to the citadel, but nodded anyway. He looked out of the window, it was nearly dusk, thankfully. He watched the city being alive, warm, and noisy.

 

How he missed that.

 

“We’re here Jack,” Wuya’s voice cut in through Jack’s thoughts. He looked around and saw an empty field. He never realized that the city was gone for five minutes. Chase opened Jack’s door for him, and he gently got out, barely making a sound. Wuya had his food and drink in her hands, using magic to preserve the heat of the meal and the coldness of the milkshake. Chase activated the wu and allowed the two redheads to climb in first, then hopped in to drive. Again, the ride was eerily quiet. Chase, with his keen sense of hearing, could tell Jack was getting hungry. It was odd that the boy was not asking for his food yet, so Chase made sure to speed up the wu to get to his palace faster.

 

Landing once again, Chase let Jack and Wuya out first, then stayed close to Jack. Sending a mental message, the warriors made way for their master and guests.

 

“Here, Jackie,” Wuya motioned Jack to the table, using his pet name, “Sit here and eat. You must be tired of that nasty hospital food,” the witch tried joking.

 

Jack sat down and removed his hands, but hadn’t dared to remove his mask. Chase walked up to him, hand outstretched with two pills resting on his palm. Jack looked at the medicine, “You must take them before you eat. Drink it with the milkshake if you wish.”

 

Why did Chase sound soft? Why did he even care that Jack was taking his medicine?

 

Nevertheless, Jack took the pills and swallowed them, not even wincing at the fear of choking. Chase’s stare confused Jack, the warlord let out a sigh, “Open your mouth and move your tongue so I’ve seen you swallowed it,” Chase ordered. Jack furrowed his brows in confusion, but opened his mouth anyway. Moving his tongue around, Chase let out a satisfied grunt and Jack quickly shut his mouth. “After you finish eating, I will show you the bathing area and your room. Any questions?” Jack shook his head. Chase nodded, clasped his hands behind his back and walked off, “Wuya, follow me so I can discuss his medicine with you.”

 

Wuya nodded, she made her way to Jack and pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Eat, Jack. We’ll be back,” Wuya spoke softly. Jack nodded again and turned to his meal. Wuya and Chase left the boy alone to eat. Ten minutes later, Chase came back to see Jack sitting patiently at the dinner table, completely done. He was sitting with his hands between his thighs, mask back up and eyes down to the ground. Once Chase walked in, Jack’s eyes were immediately on him and the panther next to him. Chase noticed the cautious stare to his warrior.

 

“Spicer,” Chase started, “This is Cheveyo. He will be personally assigned to you to watch over you when me nor Wuya can. He’s to be with you at all times.”

 

The panther morphed into his human form, Jack tensed immediately, his eyes widening. The warrior stayed absolutely still at the stare until it softened. When Jack eased down, Cheveyo introduced himself, “Greetings, Jack Spicer. I am Cheveyo and I will be responsible for you.”

 

“...H-hello...” Jack muttered. Cheveyo bowed and morphed back into a panther, then Chase stepped forward.

 

“Come now, Spicer,” Chase ordered. Jack stood up and walked towards Chase, his eyes blank. The three started walking down the halls, Jack oblivious to how Chase walked _beside_ him instead of in front. “This here is the bathing room,” Chase stated, gesturing to large pool of steaming water, a waterfall coming from the wall. Jack’s eyes widened from the beautiful sight, with tiled floor and crystal clear water, “You may use this bath anytime you wish and if you have any preferred hair or body soaps, just ask.”

 

“Thank you...”

 

“Go ahead and bathe, I will fetch some new clothes for you. Any preferences?” Chase asked considerably.

 

Jack was silent for a moment, then barely spoke, “Warm...and big?”

 

Chase nodded and left the room, “Cheveyo will keep you company until I return.” Jack nodded and idly walked to the large tub, having only taken second long showers at the hospital. Before Jack got undressed, he eyed the panther worriedly. Said panther nodded and turned around to give the boy privacy. Jack thanked him and got out of his large clothes, slipping into the warm tub, barely repressing a moan. With his body sore, the water was welcomed. He was unaware of the two golden eyes admiring him from the distance.

 

“Here,” Cheveyo’s voice spoke from behind. Jack looked behind him and saw the warrior pushing a bottle near him, “A special body wash to help heal your wounds.”

 

“Thank you,” Jack reached for the bottle, he gave a gentle pat on the panthers head. Cheveyo purred lightly and walked away. Jack quickly washed up, rinsed, and looked around for a towel. He was lucky enough to find one nearby, probably placed by Cheveyo, and wrapped the fluffy towel around himself. It was soft and warm, clearly of finer material than _he_ even bought. And Jack was rich as hell! Again, Jack found conveniently placed clothing set out for him. Without questioning, Jack got dressed and rested the towel on his head. Chase walked in that instant. The genius put his mask on as fast as he could and stood straight for Chase.

 

The clothing fit nicely, yet had enough loose ends to cover Jack’s fingernails and if he wished, his mouth. The clothing was black, to suit the goth, and was thick enough to be warm. The collar was folded as a turtle neck, but could easily lift up to cover Jack’s lower jaw. Going down, the top hugged Jack’s torso nicely and was cut off like a vest. Black pants fit snuggly, not too big or too small.

 

“I see the clothes fit,” Chase stated. Jack nodded, “Good. Now, follow me and I will show you to your room.”

 

Jack only obeyed.

 

The walk down the corridors were silent, Chase could pick up the anxiety Jack was giving off. He could practically hear Jack’s thoughts, and he wouldn’t blame him. Jack was not only a victim in serious mental health issues, but he encountered life threatening events; possession of a cannibalistic spirit, exorcised, and now has to live with the after affects of the whole ordeal. Along those lines, Chase has never really been _kind_ to Jack. Sure, Chase was enjoying Jack’s company and conversations recently, but given their first impression...not all that grateful to note.

 

However, those years are gone and the dragon warrior has to focus on the now. Right now, his fanboy needs his help. And he’d be damned if he didn’t offer it.

 

“Spicer,” Chase stopped and turned to Jack, who looked at him with tired eyes, “I know this is all sudden for you, but you will be remaining here with me and Wuya. We will discuss this more in the morning. Take your medicine and sleep well. Cheveyo will be there when you wake.”

 

Jack took a breath to ask questions, but Chase was gone before he could. The genius just stood in the hallway dumbfounded. Cheveyo had to guide him into the room to actually move and take his medicine like he was told to. The panther was surprised on how fast the meds kicked in and Jack was out like a light no later than three minutes. With a sigh, Cheveyo laid down and fell to a light sleep.

 

“Spicer,” Chase knocked on Jack’s door softly, “Are you awake?” Chase waited for a response, but his sensitive hearing caught a trembling whisper.

 

“What’s that?”

 

It was Jack’s voice.

 

_“Cheveyo,”_ Chase spoke telepathically, trying to see where he was.

 

_“In the bathroom, Master. Spicer has woken up clawing the bed, and nearly caught my tail. I’m sorry, Master, but I could not calm him. I smell fear off of him.”_ Cheveyo answered instantly.

 

“Spicer,” Chase faced the door again, “It’s Chase. Chase Young.”

 

Pause.

 

“Chase?” Jack sounded as if he were asking himself, “No, no that can’t be right...” His voice was still soft, “...Where am I?”

 

“Spicer, I’m coming in now.”

 

Chase put his hand on the door knob and slowly opened the door. Jack was curled into a ball in the corner, visiblely shivering. The bed had claw marks, ruining the silken sheets.

 

“Spicer,” Chase spoke up. Jack flexed his fingers, baring his claws. “Do you recognize me?”

 

Jack stared at the man, his eyes wide. No, it couldn’t be him. _They_ were fucking with him again, telling him lies.

 

Chase heard a whimper come from Jack, and the warlord stepped closer. A low growl made Chase stop in his tracks, it took him a second to realize the growl was coming from the albino. He studied Jack’s behavior. red crimson eyes were staring at Chase, barely moving; one of his hands were flexing, itching to dig into something and his teeth were bared into a small snarl.

 

“Jack,” Chase spoke calmly and lowered himself to the ground slowly, “It’s time for breakfast. Aren’t you hungry?”

 

“...Hungry...?” Jack questioned, his voice a whisper.

 

“Yes. Hungry. Don’t you want to eat?”

 

Jack nodded.

 

“Are you going to attack me?”

 

Jack shook his head after hesitation. The boy stopped flexing his hand and looked to the ground, quickly going back to a depressed look.

 

“Jack?”

 

“I’m sorry...” Jack buried his face in his knees, “I didn’t mean...I...”

 

“Spicer, look at me” Jack obeyed and saw that Chase was closer than he was before, mere inches from Jack now. “What happened?”

 

Jack was silent for a minute, thinking he could just lie. But he couldn’t. He either had to answer or say nothing at all. “N...nothing...”

 

“Spicer,” Chase warned.

 

“I...had a nightmare...t-that’s all...”

 

Chase nodded at that and stood up, gently getting Jack to rise with him. Cheveyo walked out of the bathroom and Jack quickly locked eyes with him, but Chase started pulling Jack out of the room. “You need to eat and take your medicine,” Chase spoke and Jack moved his gaze to the ground while he was lead by Chase.

 

Wuya was already waiting in the dining room anxiously. Once she saw Jack, she smiled and quickly went to him, “Jack!” Her smile turned to concern, “What happened? Did you sleep well?”

 

“Yeah...” Jack answered, covering his mouth self-consciously. Wuya knew he was lying, but let it drop anyway.

 

“Are you hungry? Did you take your medicine?” Jack shook his head, “Well, come now and sit while I get you something to eat. Chase will give you your morning medicine, okay?” A nod, “Anything specific?”

 

“...Sausage?” Jack looked at Wuya with wide, sad eyes. Wuya smiled and gave an ‘okay’ after kissing Jack on the forehead. Wuya glanced at Chase and went to the kitchen. A warrior came in with a tray between their teeth, Jack’s medicine rested on top of it with a drink.

 

Chase guided Jack to his seat and picked up the medicine, “Do you want to speak about your dream?” Chase asked, getting the right amount of pills into his palm.

 

Jack shook his head.

 

“Words, Spicer.”

 

“No...” Jack’s voice was muffled behind his hand. Chase sighed and removed Jack’s hand, ignoring the way Jack’s scent of fear spiked. With one hand, Chase fixed Jack’s collar to cover his face below the nose.

 

“You’ll have to put it down when you eat and take your medicine, otherwise you may keep it up.”

 

Jack looked at Chase for a moment, before looking away, “Thank you...”

 

“Now, take your medicine and eat. Wuya will show you my study so we can speak more,” Chase opened Jack’s palm and gave him the pills, “Cheveyo will make sure you’ve taken them all.” With that, Chase left again to meditate. Chase looked at the panther confused. Cheveyo motioned Jack to take his medication and he did so without further ado, opening his mouth for Cheveyo to check.

 

“Here you go, Jack,” Wuya walked in after Jack closed his mouth after the last pill and placed a plate in front of him; filled with steamy, well cooked sausage, toast and a loaded omelet. “I remember you liked omelets, but I forgot which one. I hope you like it.”

 

“Thank you, Wuya,” Jack mumbled sleepily.

 

The witch smiled and pulled a seat closer to Jack and sat in it, “Go ahead and eat, Jackie.” Jack nodded and began eating. Flavor flooded his mouth, making him taking larger bites. The eggs were folded just right with the mushrooms and spinach, and the sausage was cooked thoroughly and still kept it’s juiciness. The toast was crunchy and had just the right amount of butter spread on them.

 

After eating, Wuya clapped happily and took Jack’s dish to the kitchen. Coming back in, she beckoned Jack to follow her. Doing so, Jack found himself in a study with Chase. Wuya gave a quick peck to his head and left the two men alone.

 

Chase was in his black underclothing, without his armor and a book in his hand. He looked up at Jack, who was too anxious to move.

 

“Sit,” Chase spoke. Jack flinched and quickly walked over to the furthest seat from Chase and sat down timidly. Again, the warlord sighed and moved closer to the albino, but not too close to cause discomfort. “Now, as you know, you are to be living here with me. I will allow you to retrieve your bots and other personal belongings, if you please.”

 

“Why?” Jack asked, “...I mean...why are you doing this?”

 

“My reasons are my own, Spicer. I will tell you if I need to.”

 

Jack didn’t reply, but nodded and Chase continued.

 

“Cheveyo, as I have explained, will be with you when I cannot. You will be fed and I will not tolerate you skipping meals. You are to take your medicine on time and if you run out, you are to notify either Cheveyo or myself.” Chase paused and Jack nodded in understanding, his eyes still cold, “Clothes will be provided and you have access to any room in the citadel. Cheveyo will guide you. I will not allow you to attend any showdowns, or leave the citadel alone or without permission. Do you understand?”

 

Jack thought for a moment, thinking everything over before giving a nod.

 

“Words.”

 

“Y-yes...I understand...” Jack replied, his whole body tense.

 

“Good,” Chase nodded, his voice was smooth and calming to Jack, “If you have any questions, you are free to ask me or any of my warriors. Do you have any now?”

 

“...Why am I here?”

 

“It has come to my attention that you need to be taken cared of, and those good-for-nothing monks will only make you worse. And with your parents always out, you might neglect your medication.”

 

“...Why do you care?”

 

Chase had to think on that one, then sighed, “You are Heylin. Bad at it, but still have potential. It is my duty to make sure that potential does not go to waste.”

 

“I don’t want to be evil anymore...” Jack mumbled.

 

“Pardon?” Chase asked, only barely catching what Jack had said.

 

Jack looked at the man and shook his head, “I-I didn’t say anything...”

 

The warlord leaned back into his chair, noting the small sentence, “Do you wish to tell me what happened those two weeks? Or do you not remember?”

 

Jack’s eyes widened in absolute fear and he shook his head vigorously, “I-I-I don’t remember.”

 

Chase narrowed his brows.

 

Lie.

 

“You don’t remember?” Another head shake, “I guess that’s a good thing,” Chase crossed one leg over the other, grabbing his book, “You may leave and do what you wish. I will fetch you when it is time to take your medicine again.”

 

Jack nodded and left the room, glancing back at Chase before he closed the door.

 

Chase didn’t miss the small gesture.

 

*****

 

Jack sat on his bed, thinking. He didn’t know why, but Chase was taking very good care of him. Wuya can be explained, he was used to her motherly attention after while when she lived with him. Chase however...Jack didn’t think he’ just _take_ Jack in. Before the incident, Jack noticed how the two were gradually getting closer, not necessarily friends (to his knowledge at least), but still close.

 

Why would he take Jack in? Why should he care if Jack has taken his medication or his bad dreams? It doesn’t make that much sense.

 

Then again...nothing really does.

 

Jack blinked and hugged himself tighter. He knew he was fucked up in the head. The parental neglect and school bullying gave him depression and anxiety. The showdowns didn’t help whatsoever, giving him more depression and suicidal thoughts. Keith’s death...made him see and hear things that weren’t there.

 

So yeah...fucked up.

 

Jack shot his head up when he heard the door open. Chase walked in with a bowl and a bottle of pills, he calmly looked at Jack. “Ho are you feeling?” Chase asked, walking closer to the albino.

 

“Fine...” Jack answered, he rested his cheek on his knee. Chase thought he looked like a small child like that.

 

“Are you?” Chase sat the bowl on the nightstand and sat next to Jack, “You’ve hardly spoken since you’ve been here.”

 

“Just don’t feel like talking...”

 

Chase made a thoughtful noise before opening the bottle, “Do you wish to build something? Bring some of your robots here?”

 

“Maybe some small bots...If you don’t mind...I don’t want to be a bother...”

 

“Nonsense,” Chase immediately replied, counting out the necessary pills in his palm, “I told you, you can ask for anything you wish and wander wherever. Take,” Chase handed out the pills and Jack picked them up and inspected them idly, then popped them in his mouth. Chase grabbed the bowl and offered it to Jack, “Soup. To help with your hunger.”

 

Jack nodded and gently took the bowl. Chase got up when Jack took a few sips, he was just about to open the door when Jack spoke.

 

“I remember everything...”

 

It was barely audible. Chase turned around and met crimson eyes, they were sad and cold. “Spicer?”

 

“I remember being cold...and scared...being hungry...” Jack adverted his eyes to the bowl, “I remember giving into my hunger and changing...hunting and killing...I remember everything.” Jack looked back up to Chase, seeing that the man was listening intently. “Can I be alone now?” Jack asked. Chase nodded and opened the door.

 

Cheveyo walked in, “I will be gone for a while, but I should be back before lunch. Rest.” Chase ordered, and shut the door. Walking down the hallway, he met up with Wuya.

 

“A Shengong Wu has activated,” Wuya notified, she wasn’t screaming like normal, “Are we going after it?”

 

“Yes. We will not stay for long. Just to examine the monks and if you wish, get the Wu,” Chase answered. Wuya nodded and the two Heylin teleported to the location. Never realizing that they forgot to check Jack’s mouth, and how the pills were hidden underneath his tongue, then spat in his soup.

 

Chase and Wuya appeared in a rocky terrain, the Wu was easily located on the side of the canyon next to them. Chase motioned his head towards the Wu, physically telling Wuya to fetch for it. Obeying, Wuya ran towards the Wu at the same time the male monks had. Chase watched as a showdown unfolded.

 

Everything was the same. Taunts were thrown, and fists. The Xiaolin won the showdown and Wuya was arguing with the monks as usual. It was almost normal.

 

If the mental messages he was receiving from Cheveyo screaming at him was any sign.

 

_“Master! Spicer has locked himself in the bathroom!”_

 

Chase’s eyes widened and his heart sped up, his breath hitched.

 

_“Master, I smell blood!”_

 

Without a word, Chase left Wuya and teleported straight to Jack. “Jack-” Chase spoke immediately but cut himself off at the sight on blood splattered on white, “Spicer, what the hell are you thinking?!” Chase snarled and grasped the youths shoulders.

 

Jack’s arm was cut up by his nails, bleeding profusely. Red eyes were wide, staring into Chase’s. “Wh-what-” Chase didn’t wait for Jack’s excuses and started pulling the boy out of the bathroom. “No! Wait! Please!” Jack cried, trying to fight Chase’s grip to no avail.

 

Chase spun around and faced Jack with a snarl, who of which was crying, “We _are_ going to treat your wounds, Spicer!” Chase growled, “I will NOT hear your excuses!”

 

Chase started pulling again, and Jack started fighting, “No, no! Please, Chase!”

 

“Enough, Spicer!” Chase pulled Jack’s back into his chest, folded Jack’s arms to cross one another, and lifted him up like a bear hug. Jack started kicking to break free, tears falling down his cheeks as he sobbed. “Cheveyo, you go get bandages to stop the bleeding!” The panther nodded and started into a sprint.

 

“Chase! Please!” Jack stopped his kicking and his head fell back onto Chase’s shoulder, crying.

 

“Hush, Spicer,” Chase ordered, “I will not stand for this behavior!” Jack kept silent as he sobbed. Chase carried the boy quickly to his own bedroom. Chase sat the crying youth on the soft sheets and pinned him by the shoulders when he tried sprinting out. “Cheveyo!”

 

“Here, Master!” Cheveyo ran into the room with some medical equipment and quickly gave up the bandages he held.

 

“Hold him!”

 

Cheveyo did as he was told, holding Jack still while Chase wrapped the bandages around the damaged wrists, using magic to create makeshift stitches. After the second wrist was done, Cheveyo let go of Jack and Chase took over.

 

“Go get his medicine!” Chase growled and curled over Jack, holding him to the bed. Cheveyo came in again with said pills and handed them to Chase. The warlord wrapped his legs around Jack and held down, grasping Jack’s jaw and forced it to open. Jack tried desperately to squirm away and shut his jaw, but the pills were popped into his mouth and Chase covered Jack’s mouth. The albino’s cries were muffled while he was forced to swallow his medicine.

 

A couple minutes after Jack actually swallowed his medicine, his struggles stopped and he became more and more drowsy. Chase loosened his grip on Jack and looked at him. Jack was staring dully at Chase’s chest, finally calming down. The warlord let out a sigh of relief and pulled Jack closer to him, resting his chin on the crimson hair. Cheveyo morphed back into his panther form and sat next to the bed.

 

“We are to keep a closer eye on him,” Chase muttered, listening to the soft breathing of sleeping Jack.

 

_“Yes, Master.”_

 

“Someone is to always check that the medicine is swallowed.”

 

_“Yes, Master.”_

 

“He is to never be alone.”

 

_“Understood.”_

 

There was a pause. Chase looked at Jack and  brushed some stray strands of hair out of his face. Giving a frustrated sigh, Chase shifted into his dragon form and curled around Jack protectively.

 

“What am I going to do with you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For updates, art, and others-check out my tumblr~  
> http://csdp-not-a-murderer.tumblr.com/


	4. Explaining and Apologizing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will be delayed due to Thanksgiving break! Sorry to stall so long, and I apologize that chapters are not scheduled, but thank you for reading and enjoy~
> 
> *P.S. Art such as fanart will still be posted on Tumblr throughout the break.

**Chapter 4- Explaining and Apologizing**

 

Jack furrowed his brows, the familiar sense of fear creeped inside him. An image flashed in front of his eyes; blood. A head was held in Jack’s hands, half devoured. The taste of iron lingered on Jack’s tongue and the freezing temperature caused a shiver to let loose. No. That’s not good. He-

 

Jack stretched out his claws opened his mouth in his sleep; gnawing at nothing. Twitching at the irritation of not having his hunger satisfied. Jack blinked open his eyes, noticing how he wasn’t in his room. Confused, the albino looked around. He moved his arm and hissed lightly in pain. Jack looked at his wrist and saw bandages with dried blood on them. _‘Huh?’_ Oh right...Jack remembered. He thought he didn’t need the medicine and tried to kill himself right after. Yeah...why’d he get those thoughts again?

 

The albino sat up and rubbed his sleepy eyes. Jack was in the middle of yawning when the wind was knocked out of him and he was back flat on the bed. Jack shot his eyes open and saw a two golden eyes peering down at him, familiar eyes that struck fear in him. “Ch-Chase!”

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Chase asked, his voice was calm but had venom.

 

“N-n-nowhere?” Jack squeaked. Chase didn’t remove his hand, which was holding Jack’s chest to the bed. He didn’t seem convinced. After what seemed like an eternity, Chase lightened his grip, but not enough for Jack to move; not like Jack would dare to move anyhow.

 

“You are to eat and get ready to return to your house to pick up some personal items,” Chase stated and Jack nodded in fright, “Good. Now, come on.”

 

Chase released Jack and walked towards the door, Jack got off the bed and followed the warlord; Cheveyo right behind them. Jack kept his gaze to the ground, rubbing his new wounds self-consciously. Glancing, the dragon saw that Jack had his sorrowful and cold look again.

 

“Why did you try to kill yourself, Spicer?” Chase asked, turning his gaze away from the youth to the front. Chase growled when there was no response, “Spicer,” Chase warned.

 

“I-I...I didn’t take my medicine...” Jack squeezed out.

 

“I watched you take them,” Chase countered.

 

“I...his them...under my tongue...and spat it in the soup...”

 

“Why?” Chase looked at Jack, who tried his best to avoid eye-contact.

 

“I...didn’t think I needed it...” Jack mumbled.

 

“You will _not_ do it again,” Chase snarled, “If I catch you doing something that foolish again, you will not like the consequences.” Jack looked up at Chase with wide, tired, eyes, “Do I make myself clear?”

 

“Y...yes...I-I won’t do it again...” Jack casted his gaze back to the floor and seized his rubbing, _barely_.

 

“See that it doesn’t,” Chase faced forward again, “Now, eat. I will go and get your pills.” Jack only nodded and quickly walked towards his seat. Cheveyo sat straight by his feet while another warrior walked in with a plate of chicken nuggets and a small thing of mash potatoes. Jack nodded his thanks and started eating. Chase came back in and handed Jack the pills, who gently took them and drank the small cup of water that was on the table. Chase tapped on Jack’s chin when the youth put the cup down. Getting the hint, Jack opened his mouth and showed that he swallowed the pills. Chase nodded in satisfaction and watched Jack eat.

 

When Jack was finished, he looked at Chase to show he was done. Chase examined the plate, and upon seeing that it was completely clean, he motioned for a warrior to pick up the dish. “Come on. Do you think you can handle teleportation?” Chase asked.

 

Jack stood up from his seat and nodded, “Y-yeah...I think I can handle it...” Jack zipped up his turtle neck to hide his mouth. Chase grabbed Jack's shoulder and teleported the two out of the citadel.

 

Appearing at the front steps of the large manor, Jack lost his footing and gripped his stomach. Chase held onto his arms to keep him upright, "Are you alright?"

 

Jack nodded, "Y-yeah, just feel sick..."

 

Chase waited patiently for Jack's nausea to pass before he stood up straight, telling physically that he was ready. Chase and Jack made their way to the door and let themselves in. Everything was quiet.

 

"Is no one here?" Chase asked, looking around while Jack started walking towards the stairs.

 

"I doubt it...My parents were never really around. They didn't even come see me at the hospital..." Jack paused, he shook his head and continued up the stairs. Chase caught the soft sound of something buzzing growing louder, closer.

 

_"Master!"_ A robotic voice spoke, making Jack jump and spin around to the sudden voice. There he saw his favortie robot, complete with emotinal chips and a different outer appearence than the other Jack-bots.

 

"J-B 13," Jack stated, breathing a sigh of relief.

 

_"Master! You are back and well!"_ J-B 13 came up to Jack excitedly. Chase looked at the robot and saw the difference. It was not bronze or bulky, but had a smoother white form. There were no legs, much like the other Jack-bots, but it did not have claws. A round head, which had a screen to show eye emotions, and a chest like skeleton feature (resembling the other Jack-bots, just not large) and less intimidating hands. And of course, the signature icon on its chest, marking him as Jack’s creation.

 

“How have things been here?” Jack asked, timidly.

 

_“Normal, Master Jack. Robo-Jack had stopped by every now and then, but haven’t stayed too long. Your parents have not been around at all.”_

 

“Why are you using this body? I thought I built you to blend in, J-B 13.”

 

_“You shut those Jack-bots down, Master. Before you left for that trip with Lady Tohomiko. Did you take your medicine?”_

 

“Yes…Um…J-B, I need you to go turn on the other Jack-bots and get them to pack some of my clothes. And lead Chase-“

 

“I am not leaving you alone,” Chase interjected.

 

“Then…that’ll be it I guess…Are my creams and everything still where they should be?”

 

_“Yes, Master. Why? Are you injured? Do you need help?”_

 

“I-I’m fine. Now…go wake some of the others up. Preferably the butler and maid bots.”

 

_“Yes, Master,”_ J-B 13 turned to Chase, _“Master Chase, do you wish to have any refreshments?”_

 

“No.” J-B 13 bowed and zoomed off. Jack started his way back upstairs and Chase followed. The warlord followed the youth down many hallways until he came across a polished door. Jack opened and walked inside, ignoring how the room looked fit for royalty. Chase, least to say, was surprised that the room was so high class. No, it wasn’t a bedroom, but more of a personal nursery. A soft cot was in the corner and medical tools were neatly organized in their proper places. A T.V and a bathroom were also included.

 

Jack made a b-line to the cot and opened a drawer next to it. He took out a bottle with gel-like liquid and sat on the bed. Jack took off his vest and showed his pale arms through the dark, grey tank top. Jack then started removing the bandages.

 

A strong arm caught his and he looked up at Chase, “What are you doing?” Chase growled.

 

“It’s to help the scars,” Jack explained, “Heals them as if they never happened…” Chase fought himself to let go of Jack’s arm, and the youth quickly unraveled the cloth. Gently, Jack put the gel on his fingers and massaged his wrists. Slowly, to Chase’s surprise, the cuts healed and disappeared like nothing happened.  “how d you think I survived so many showdowns?” Jack asked, giving a smirk, trying to put humor in his voice.

 

“Sheer luck, Spicer,” Chase answered with his own smirk.

 

Jack let a small chuckle leave his throat, but it only lasted for a split second, “Is there...any more scars on me? You know...other than the giant one on my face?”

 

“I believe there is a few,” Chase notified, “Do you wish them gone?” Jack nodded sheepishly, “Remove your shirt and I will help with the ones on your back.”

 

Jack handed the tube to Chase and removed his shirt, allowing the warlord to see all the new scars and bruises. Gently, Chase began to use the gel on the new scars, watching it dissolve and disappear into his pale skin. “Thank you,”

 

“You are now in my care, Spicer. You should expect this kind of treatment from now on.”

 

Jack was confused, scanning the floor in his thoughts, “Chase?”

 

“Hm?”

 

“Why are you helping me?” Jack turned his head towards Chase, not really looking at him, but to hear an answer.

 

Chase stared at Jack for a moment, then sighed, “It has come to my attention, as your ally, you are my responsibility.”

 

“Your ally?” Jack repeated, “I...I didn’t think we were allies...”

 

“With all the conversations of world domination and how to destroy the monks, you didn’t think we were allies?” Chase chuckled, “You are more oblivious than I believed, Spicer.”

 

“I...” Jack looked back to the floor, “I didn’t think you’d care...”

 

“We’re full of surprises, Spicer. Each and every one of us.”

 

“What surprises you? Does anything?”

 

“Many things,” Chase moved the gel to Jack’s shoulders, slightly massaging them.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes. Being alive for so long, you notice every change in the world. I discovered that the most predictable things are the most _un_ predictable.”

 

“How’s that? I mean...I guess that if you always think you _know_ something, the sudden change could throw you off...”

 

“Exactly. However, I also found out that the unpredictable pretend to be predictable, just so they can hide,” Chase faced Jack, locking his eyes with the youth. Jack pieced together what he was saying, and looked away ashamed.

 

“Well, Chase...What do you want me to do? Show off my scars? Show the monks that they were able to get to me?” Jack defended weakly.

 

“Of course not,” Chase moved away, stepping in front of Jack, “But, you should not hide and regard help. You should go to someone who can help you grow stronger.”

 

“Like who?” Jack challenged. The look in Chase’s eyes told him his answer, and he looked away ashamed, “Sorry.”

 

“You should not apologize,” Chase noted, “You have every right to believe I was not one to go to. But at least you could’ve gone to Wuya.”

 

“Wuya?” Jack thought, “No. She wouldn’t understand. She would keep me away from the showdowns if she found out…”

 

“Anyone would. It is not healthy for you in this state of mind.”

 

“I know…”

 

“Then why did you?”

 

“I…was going to quit it…soon after Wuya went to Raimundo…But, it was like coping for me. When I ran out of medicine…the first time…I needed something to keep me busy. And the showdowns did just that. So…for six years, I’ve been using the showdowns to keep my mind busy. My bots are programmed to treat me, check up on me, and all that nonsense when I’m at home or driving…”

 

“You haven’t had proper medication for _six years_ , Spicer?”

 

“No!” Jack defended, “Just…three…When the shengong wu didn’t show up for a while…I…kind of lost it…”

 

Chase took a step closer and made Jack look him in the eyes, “You needn’t do that anymore. I will provide you your medicine and make sure that you are fed properly. You are in my care, my responsibility, that will not change.”

 

Jack looked at him, eyes watering slightly, “Y...you mean that?” Jack asked weakly.

 

“I would not have said it, if I had not meant it.”

 

Jack nodded and looked to the floor. Chase was examining the boy when a bot came into the room. _"Master Jack, the servant-bots are up and running and are currently collecting important clothings and certain hygeine materials. Is there anything else you need packed, Master?"_

 

"If there is, I'll pack it myself. J-B 13, revert to your servant body and come to me when you are done," Jack ordered softly, slowly getting up to put his shirt back on.

 

_"Yes, Master,"_ The bot bowed and zoomed off. Jack put his clothing back on and zipped the turtle neck to hide his face again.

 

"Let's go down to my lab. The bots should pack up the essentials in here...best if we were out of their way..." Jack stated, walking towards the door. Chase made no protest and followed him. Down the other halls, another bot stopped Jack, this one dressed in a makeshift tuxedo.

 

_"Master Jack, do you wish to pack all of your clothes?"_ It's voice was much deeper.

 

"No. Just a few shirts and pants...socks, underwear, just the necessities…” Jack answered. The bot bowed and got out of the two beings way, letting them continue down the lab. Chase caught a glimpse of Jack’s room. Dark, but elegant, and clearly high class- but clearly unused.

 

Chase followed Jack before he got too far, and found himself in the familiar lab. Like normal, everything was organized and clean, something he learned Jack had an obsession about. Said genius looked around the room and took a deep breath. He seemed as if he was examining the place he was in the most. Chase, of course, noticed this. Jack has been through hell, his mind as been in turmoil for two weeks. So, seeing his most favored place could either be relaxing, comforting, or sorrowful. Chase can tell, by Jack’s body language, that it was all three.

 

_“Master Jack,”_ Another bot came out, this one having a more feminine voice and appearance, _“J-B 13 has notified us that you desire to take small projects. Is there anything specific? Do you wish to pack the essential tools?”_

 

“Pack the small-bots, the prototypes...and yes, only the essentials...” Jack answered, his gaze on the rest of the basement.

 

_“Of course, Master,”_ The bot bowed and zoomed off.

 

Chase walked up behind Jack, sensing an unease, “Are you okay?” Chase asked softly.

 

Jack didn’t turn, but he did acknowledge the warlord, “Yeah...It’s just...It feels like home...”

 

Chase thought for a moment and looked around the basement, then an idea popped up, “Do you wish to have it moved to the citadel?”

 

“Huh?” Jack faced Chase, his eyes wide with shock, “M-moved?”

 

“I can move your stuff to a large area in the mountain and it could also be bigger. But, it is your choice.”

 

“You’re...you’re serious?” Jack gaped.

 

“Of course I am,” Chase met Jack’s eyes, “Machinery is your passion after all.”

 

“Y-you’d do that...for me?”

 

Chase nodded his head, “Is that a ‘yes’, Spicer?”

 

Jack was silent for a few moments, “T...That’s-Chase...I can’t let you do that...”

 

“Sure you can,” Chase said non-nonchalantly and looked at the lab, “You are living with me and I want you to feel more at ‘home’ at the palace. If moving your lair into the mountain means such, then we should not abandon it.”

 

Jack stared at Chase, his eyes watering. Since the boy wasn’t giving a straight answer, the warlord decided that he will move the lab tomorrow morning. Letting out a sigh, Chase placed a reassuring hand on Jack’s shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze. He felt Jack tremble, with a glance, he saw Jack was on the brink of tears. Chase pulled Jack to his chest and he felt Jack start to cry. It was when Jack started blubbering like a madman that Chase understood why Jack was so shocked about the offer.

 

Jack believes he doesn’t deserve kindness. The boy blames himself for everything that happened, that alone was proven when he tried killing himself.

 

“Jack,” Chase called silently, “You needn’t blame yourself for what happened. Everything was out of your control and you couldn’t do anything. What happened, happened. You shouldn’t have to punish yourself because of something you couldn’t control.”

 

That seemed to hit a soft spot and Jack clung to Chase, crying softly, but stopped his mumbling. Chase started rubbing Jack’s back reassuringly, lightly stopping Jack’s trembling.

 

_“Master Jack, are you alright?”_ Another female bot zoomed over. Jack didn’t look, but he nodded against Chase’s chest.

 

“He says he’s fine,” Chase stated, “Is everything packed?”

 

_“Yes, Master Chase. The clothes and smaller bots are packed and ready. J-B 13 just finished being transferred to his preferred body. We are awaiting for further instructions.”_

 

“Bring the bags to me and Spicer. After that, go back to power off.”

 

_“Understood, Master Chase.”_

 

The bot zoomed off and Chase continued to hug Jack. J-B 13 showed up, this time with a more sophisticated appearance. Again, the metal was not bronze, but silver and smooth. However, this time, with the lords precise eyesight, he could see smaller material shifting every now and then, much like the chameleon bot. Other than that, it took the earlier appearance. He was carrying two large duffle bags.

 

_“Master Jack, everything is ready and packed,”_ J-B 13 notified.

 

“Come now, Jack,” Chase patted Jack’s back, “It is time to return to the citadel. You must eat and rest. No doubt it has been an exhausting day for you.”

 

Jack nodded and turned to J-B 13, who of which gave a polite ‘smile’ to Jack before they were engulfed in Heylin magic. Of course, they were unaware of a certain bird spying for its master.

 

“There you are!” Wuya shouted as soon as the boys came back. Chase prepared himself for a rant for leaving her at a showdown, but was mildly surprised when she quickly hugged Jack, “I’ve been worried sick about you, with no word or letter on where you’ve gone!”

 

“M’sorry,” Jack’s voice was muffled by Wuya’s embrace.

 

Wuya removed her arms and gripped Jack’s shoulders, looking for injuries, “Did something happen?”

 

“No, Wuya,” Chase growled, his dragon stirring with all her touching of Jack, “All we did was retrieve his belongings.”

 

“Then, _why”_ Wuya snarled at Chase, “Did you leave me suddenly at the showdown and I saw fresh blood in Jack’s room?!”

 

“I didn’t take my medicine,” Jack answered softly, “Chase got to me before I did something stupid.”

 

_You already did something stupid,_ Chase thought to himself, wisely not voicing his opinion.

 

Wuya sighed, “If that’s the case, then I will double check that you had taken your medicine-”

 

“When I cannot,” Chase added.

 

“When he cannot,” Wuya agreed, removing her hands from Jack’s shoulders, much to Chase’s approval. “Now, go on. Dinner is getting cold and I already ate. You two go and eat then sleep.”

 

“Is that an order?” Chase questioned.

 

“It is whatever you think it is,” Wuya snarled, “An order or not.” With that, Wuya stomped off to her room, leaving Chase growling softly. Jack didn’t pick it up and made his way to the dining room, snapping Chase out of his anger and followed the youth.

 

A few days passed much like this. Jack took his medicine on time and had no more ‘incidents’, and every time Chase wasn’t there, Wuya would create small talk. “What did you do today? What did you build? Did you sleep well?” And Jack would respond with short answers, hardly longer than five words. Jack would go to his new lab that Chase was kind enough to give him, and he would tinker-not much but still doing something. At night, Jack would retire to Chase’s chambers and change into a large shirt, then lay down to sleep.

 

That was another thing.

 

Chase would not allow Jack to sleep in his own room anymore. The warlord made Jack sleep in the large bedroom so he could keep an eye on the albino. Day and night, Jack was monitored. At first, Jack would try and wait for Chase to fall asleep then sneak out to his own room, but Chase or Cheveyo would catch him before he got too far and dragged him back to bed. Afterwards, Jack just let it be.

 

It's been about a week, Jack had shown promise of recovery. Chase sat in his study, currently reading a book, when Jack walked in.

 

"Chase?" Jack called out. Chase could pick up doubt in his voice, sorrow, and regret.

 

"Yes?" Chase put his book down and looked at Jack.

 

"Can...Can I go see Kimiko?"

 

"Whatever for?" Chase cocked an eyebrow.

 

"I...I want to talk to her...about...what happened..." Jack was avoiding eye-contact, something Chase picked up when Jack was nervous or scared.

 

Chase rose up and sighed, "Cheveyo will accompany you to the temple. However, you are not to stray and be back in two hours tops."

 

Jack looked up at Chase, his crimson eyes gleaming, "Thank you."

 

Chase nodded, "Now go. Don't forget an umbrella for the sun." Jack nodded and went to retrieve his umbrella, Cheveyo on his heels.

 

Kimiko threw a kick at Raimundo, the Brazilian barely avoided the attack and threw one of his own. The other two monks, Omi and Clay, watched as the two trained in the training room. Master Fung walked in and the two monks rose from their spots and bowed.

 

"Master Fung," The two greeted. Kimiko and Rai stopped training and bowed too, catching their breaths.

 

"Kimiko," Fung addressed, "You have a visitor." The monks lined up and faced Master Fung with confused expressions.

 

"Who has come to visit, Master Fung?" Omi asked, his hands linking into the coresponding sleeves.

 

Master Fung turned around slighty to the opened door, "Come now. You shouldn't be afraid young one."

 

The monks eyes widened when Jack walked in timidly, a panther along side him. "Jack!" Kimiko smiled and ran to hug the albino. Jack noticeably flinched but excepted the hug nevertheless.

 

"Hey...Kim..." Jack greeted softly.

 

"Jack Spicer!" Omi cheered next, "It is good to see you again!"

 

"How you been partner?" Clay asked, tipping his hat to see better.

 

"See you're out of the nuthouse, now," Rai smiled warmly.

 

"I was so worried," Kimiko hugged Jack tighter, on the brink of tears.

 

"I'm sorry..." Jack muttered.

 

Kimiko pulled away from the hug and gave a reassuring rub on his shoulders, "Don't be. After what happened...I'm surprised I'm still sane," Kimiko laughed. Jack didn't. He turned his gaze away from the group, avoiding eye-contact.

 

“Kim...can I talk to you? Alone?” Jack asked. Kimiko gave a worried look by the tone of Jack’s voice. She silently looked to her friends and they gave understanding smiles.

 

“Sure thing,” Raimundo nodded and lead the monks out. Kimiko smiled and thanked them, then guided Jack to sit.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Kimiko asked.

 

“Can...Can you turn the lights down?” Jack kept his gaze to the floor, “It...hurts my eyes...”

 

“Sure, okay,” Kimiko nodded and used her power over fire to dim the lights. Only when the room was a shade of orange, Jack looked back up at Kim. She smiled and urged Jack silently to continue.

 

Jack took a deep breath and began, “I want to apologize-”

 

“Jack-”

 

“No, Kim. I-I...I wasn’t in my right mind and...I caused you all a great deal of harm. I won’t be able to talk to the others but...can you tell them that I’m sorry?” Jack looked with pleading eyes.

 

“Of course, Jack,” Kimiko laid a hand on Jack’s knee, her voice soft. “It wasn’t your fault for what happened. We all forgive you...How have you been? After the whole thing?”

 

“After I was exorcised?” Jack asked, “I’ve been...doing good. Or...as good as can be. Chase, Wuya and Cheveyo have been making sure I’ve been taking my medication. My room is...warm...It’s nice...”

 

“Chase? He’s taking care of you?”

 

Jack nodded, “Yeah...I was confused at first, too. But...they seem to care...And...I’m thankful for that...” The panther, Cheveyo, lying next to Jack gave a purr and moved his head to touch Jack’s thigh. Jack smiled and started petting him behind the ear, earning more purrs.

 

“I never did thank them...” Kim gave a small scratch to Cheveyo, “They _are_ the ones that helped my heal mentally...Thank you, Cheveyo...”

 

The panther opened his eyes and gave a small nod of acknowledgment and went back to Jack’s petting. “They feed me well and make sure I’m comfortable...”

 

“That’s good, Jack. That’s very good. You know...we wanted to bring you here...to heal and all...”

 

Jack sighed, “I...don’t think it would’ve helped me. No offense.”

 

“None taken.”

 

“It’s just...the temple is...really bright. And, there’s a lot of people here...I...I don’t trust myself with this many people. I mean...everyone’s so busy, and with the showdowns going on?” Jack looked up and shook his head, “An accident was bound to happen. I mean...even with Chase’s patrols and everything, I still managed to...” Jack cleared his throat and changed his tone, “H-how have you been?”

 

“Good, good. I’ll be doing better now, knowing you’re doing okay...” Kimiko smiled again.

 

“Still attending the showdowns?”

 

“Yeah. You?”

 

“Um...no...Actually, I-I wanted to stop the showdowns for a while...”

 

“I remember you telling me that once.”

 

“Yeah...but, if I do attend...Can you...hold of on the fire?”

 

“Is Jack Spicer, evil genius, asking me to go easy on him?” Kimiko teased, earning a small chuckle from Jack, but he shook his head.

 

“It’s just...I’m _really_ sensitive to fire, now...” Jack notified, “And light...and fast movements...” Jack shook his thoughts, “Anyway, I just don’t want to cause any accidents.”

 

“What kind of accidents?” Kimiko asked. Jack gave no verbal answer, only turning his head away. Kimiko saw his new ears and immediately knew what he meant, “Oh...Jack, you’re not going to hurt anybody...” Again, he gave no answer. Kimiko sighed, “Okay, Jack. We’ll be careful...thank you.”

 

“No, thank you, Kim,” Jack whispered, he cleared his throat and stood up, “I uh...should be heading back now...Chase’ll get mad if I’m late, and I don’t want to forget my medicine.”

 

“Alright, Jack,” Kimiko rose up and hugged him, “Call me every now and then, okay? Keep me updated.”

 

“Will do...Bye...”

 

“Goodbye, Jack...” Jack smiled and gave a wave to Kimiko, then, Heylin magic engulfed Jack and Cheveyo. The two were gone before Kimiko’s eyes, yet…she was not as worried. Jack was okay. And more importantly, he was Jack again.


	5. Search

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the sudden work thrown at me and the Christmas break coming, I am sadly to announce that the next Chapter will be delayed a few weeks. Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy~

**Chapter 5- Search**

 

Living with the new Jack was…decent. Jack was quiet, but he was starting to talk a bit more. Conversations with him lasted longer than a few seconds, going towards ten minutes! The highest since he came back! The boy would only talk when he was spoken to, and yet would speak his mind every now and then randomly. Jack has been staying with Chase for a couple of weeks, making remarkable progress.

 

Except one day, Jack locked himself in his room without a word of warning. Cheveyo was in with him, notifying that he _did_ take his medication and ate. Jack was just…upset. The warrior of course asked Jack what was wrong, but the boy seemed vacant from the world.

 

There was a knock at the door, and Cheveyo seemed to have missed Jacks flinch by looking towards the door. Slowly, the door opened and revealed Wuya. She calmly walked in and sat and the edge of the bed, gently petting Jack’s hair.

 

“Jack?” Wuya called out. The boy didn’t respond, what he did, however, was bury his face into Wuya’s chest. The witch heard a shaky sigh, knowing that Jack was truly upset about something. “What happened? What’s wrong?” She asked calmly, feeling Jack tense up. Jack hasn’t acted this way for a while. Wuya thought he was finally over what happened…guess she was wrong. “Jack, talk to me.”

 

“…”

 

Wuya waited what felt like an hour, when it was only a few more minutes of silence from Jack. Slowly, he turned his head to get some air. His crimson eyes were cold and full of sorrow and his body went limp from released stress.

 

“What did you do today? Hm?” Wuya rephrased her question.

 

“…I was in my lab…” Jack spoke, his voice was raw and quiet.

 

“And what did you do in your lab?”

 

“I was working on a new bot…to give J-B 13 a new body…to fit better with the palace…”

 

“And?”

 

“…” Jack fell silent, then sighed, “I caught a rat…”

 

“A rat? Chase doesn’t have rats,” Wuya informed.

 

“Must’ve snuck in one of my bags when I was moving…”

 

“Okay,” Wuya thought, thinking over why Jack was upset. What else could’ve happened to upset him? He was doing his hobby and caught a rat.

 

There.

 

Wuya slightly stiffened, making sure that Jack couldn’t tell. A rat. She remembered that Jack always had trouble seeing things, and he would miss anything that wasn’t a tool or a piece he needed. She remembered how he jumped at the sight of a giant moth that landed near him and he didn’t see it flying around him prior. Now, however, he caught a _rat._ A rodent that hides in the shadows and in the walls. _Jack_ had caught it. Jack had _caught_ it.

 

“How did you catch the rat?”

 

“…I…saw it move…and…I just…caught it,” Jack lifted his clawed hands to see, slowly mimicking the motion of squeezing something, “Killed it…I didn’t realize…until I tasted its blood…ran and washed it off…” Jack finished his explanation with a choked sob. Wuya sat there wide eyed. “I think I’m still possessed…” Jack whispered, clinging to Wuya. The witch hugged him tighter, trying to sooth him. Unbeknownst of them, Chase stood outside of the door, listening to every word. The warlords heart ached by the fear in Jack’s tone. He decided he should do something.

 

_“Cheveyo,”_ Chase telepathically called. The panther’s ear inside the room twitched to the sudden voice in his head, but nevertheless replied to his master for acknowledgement, _“I wish to speak with you. Privately.”_

 

_“What about Spicer?”_

 

_“Wuya will remain with him. I trust she will see he calms down.”_

 

Cheveyo nodded slightly and rose up just as Wuya removed Jack’s goggles from the boys head. The panther stalked out of the room while another came in with a tray full of Jack’s medicine and lunch. He met his master in the hallway and followed after him.

 

Chase lead Cheveyo outside to the mountains edge, the sun shining brightly. It was warm and the middle of the day. Chase new Jack wouldn’t be coming out here in weather like such. So, the warlord turned to the panther, who looked up to him curiously.

 

“Tell me about Spicer’s progress,” Chase ordered.

 

_“He is more comfortable with the citadel and has not tried to kill himself since the last incident. The boy still has a passion for robotics and is still considered a genius-“_

 

“His mental state?”

 

_“He…still wakes with night terrors, you are aware.”_ Chase nodded, he remembered Jack thrashing around and smelling of fear just a week prior to now. One night, Jack unconsciously tried biting him…The claw marks on Chase were still healing.

 

“Is he still possessed?”

 

There was a pause. Cheveyo examined Chase, noticing that his master was not looking at him, but towards the vast valley of the land of nowhere. The panther quickly understood what he meant and faced the same direction before speaking. _“No. The boy is not possessed. The exorcism worked and the spirit was banished.”_

 

Chase barely concealed a sigh of relief-

 

_“However-“_

 

The warlord stiffened-

 

_“The boy still has some of the instincts of the wendigo. He mentioned that he remembered his experience with the possession, that could have caused his now primal behavior. Spicer has shown reflexes of a predator, catching everything and anything that moves within his vision. At night, he would claw and open his jaw as if he were eating something. No, the boy is not possessed by the spirit, but he still has the primal instinct of it.”_

 

There was a silence between the two, every thought running through Chase’s mind. “What do you suggest?”

 

Cheveyo cocked his head to his master, looking up, _“Suggest, Master?”_

 

“What should we do about, Jack? He is no longer the obnoxious child we used to know.”

 

_“He never was, Master.”_ Cheveyo sighed, facing forward once again, _“I suggest, we train Spicer.”_

 

“Train him…The boy has no wishes on continuing the showdowns or anything in that regard. Why train him?”

 

_“Not so much as train him like a warrior or an apprentice, but…such of that like an animal. Spicer is still uncomfortable with his body and new instincts, perhaps we could help him feel comfortable with himself. If it works-“_

 

“He would be Jack Spicer again,” Chase finished softly.

 

_“He would speak more, work more, and be himself. Be his own person. The poor kid was living off of distractions for three years, medication for another, and he’s been possessed by a cannibalistic gluttonous spirit. Now he’s trapped in a body that he was ‘tortured’ in, he’s scared, and he can’t go on more than two hours without proper medication.”_

 

Chase thought for a moment, “I see.”

 

_“I also recommend research on Spicer. Before the incident. We know the boy was already mentally unstable before the trip. I advise looking into his past a little bit. Knowing him a little bit more can help you get him comfortable.”_

 

Chase nodded, “It would prove to help him. Thank you. Now go tend to him. I will speak to Jack tonight.” Cheveyo rose up and bowed his head, making his way back to the albino. Chase stood over the ledge for a little while longer, thinking about which words to speak of and where to start his search.

 

“Spicer,” Chase’s voice boomed and Jack flinched, losing his balance on his walk to the dining room and fell. Chase sighed and helped the boy up.

 

“S-sorry...” Jack apologized.

 

Chase sighed again, not bothering to tell Jack _again_ that he doesn’t have to apologize for such small things. “I wish to speak to you about something.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yes,” Chase lead Jack to the already prepared table and sat him down, “It is something...personal to you.” Jjack looked up with slight worry but Chase reassured him, “It is completely your choice, Spicer. I will not force you to do something you are uncomfortable with.”

 

“Oh...Okay...What did you want to talk about?” Jack asked, stabbing a piece of cut steak.

 

“I heard about what happened earlier,” Chase watched Jack noticeably deflate, “Cheveyo thinks it would be a good idea if I train you to get used to your new instincts.”

 

“New instincts?” Jack looked up curiously.

 

“Cheveyo and I have noticed that you still have the habits of the spirit-”

 

“Am I still possessed?” Jack squeaked.

 

“No, Jack,” Chase assured, “I made sure multiple times that you are no longer possessed. We both came to the conclusion that you just _adapted_ mentally as you did physically.”

 

“You mean...because of my body adapted to the mountain, and how I’m stuck with it, the...instincts...I have because of the possession, are not entirely gone?”

 

“Tell me, Spicer,” Chase took a sip of his soup and locked eyes with Jack, “You told me you remembered a lot from the possession,” A nod, “How could you see? Cheveyo told me that the wendigo is practically blind.”

 

“Movement...When I see something moves, it pops out from everything else. It’s...shiny...Everything else kind of looks bland. Sounds are another thing. So...fast movements and sounds catch my attention, much more than normal...”

 

“What were you doing before you caught the rodent?”

 

“I was...making a new body for J-B 13...to fit the citadels scenery.”

 

“How did you catch the rodent?”

 

“It...was on the far wall...It ran and caught my sight...”

 

“And a primal urge took over and you caught the rodent without another thought,” Chase finished. Jack blushed with shame, ducked his head, and took another bite. “It is nothing to be ashamed of. Your body and subconsciousness have adapted already.”

 

“Okay?” Jack looked up again.

 

“One thing I have learned about primal urges, is that it is stressful to try and ignore it. Perhaps even painful. I learned to except them and let them mold me into the person I am now. I am stronger and I am not controlled by what changed me. Do you understand?”

 

Jack paused for a moment, letting the words sink in, “Y-yeah…I understand.”

 

“I will not ask an answer so soon, Spicer. I thought it would be best to let you know that you have the option no-“

 

“Yes.”

 

Chase examined the boy in shock, then spoke, “Yes? Spicer.”

 

“I…I want you to help me…with the urges. T-teach me to be in more control…”

 

“Are you sure?” Chase asked, he was not expecting an answer so soon. He was thinking Jack would give him a definite answer after a few days to weeks. “You needn’t answer if you’re unsure.”

 

“I am sure!” Jack sat up and gave Chase a familiar look of determination that gave his heart a tug, “I don’t want to be scared of what I am. I want to be in more control over myself…Please, Chase?”

 

The warlord studied Jack once more, letting a small smirk form his lips, “Understood, Spicer. We can start tomorrow, if you are so eager,” Chase cocked an eyebrow, challenging the boy without him realizing.

 

“Yes!” Jack nearly shouted, his face showing more life than it had in a _long_ time. Chase only let a small smile cross his face, while inside he was grinning like a little girl that just got a pony for her birthday.

 

“Very well, Jack,” Chase finished his soup, “Be ready early in the morning and meet me in the training room.”

 

Jack nodded eagerly and rose up, “Thank you!”

 

“Medicine!” Chase managed to growl before Jack could get too far. Luckily, Cheveyo was able to prow after the running boy and make sure that he would, indeed, take his pills. Chase sighed heavily at the reaction, but was more than happy that his spirit was back. With that wonderful thought, Chase rose up and went to prepare to go to bed and discuss the training with Jack before they slept.

 

The next morning, Chase and Jack stood before each other in nothing but black, comfortable pants for movement. Chase silently took in Jack’s pale torso. It was pale like a porcelain dolls, and the darkness of the room made him seem more like a ghost than a man. The dark room was the sparring room, and was usually lit well, however, Jack’s eyes were more sensitive to light and he would react negatively with a bright room. Chase thought it would be best for Jack, not only to feel comfortable with the room, but to learn better with an environment he was used to. The room was colder than normal, but not to freezing. Jack didn’t seem to notice.

 

“First, we will look into the more basic steps of being primal. We will start with how you can stalk your prey.” Chase explained.

 

“Okay,” Jack nodded. He was determined. His eyes alone showed it.

 

“A warrior will act as prey. I want you to hide and pin him down. _Don’t try and kill him_. _”_ Chase warned. Jack nodded again; he would have to restrain himself from doing such. His whole body was telling him that when the prey is in distance, he should take off their head. No. He couldn’t. He had to control what he did. He had to learn.

 

“Go and hide while I send a warrior in,” Chase ordered and turned his back. He could hear Jack move without another word and he let out a quiet sigh. Chase did trust Jack, but he still had to be cautious. Jack was unstable, and this was technically _his_ territory now. Jack was comfortable in this room, and Chase had given him permission to _hunt_. This could either go good, or horribly wrong. Chase thought all of this while he let a willing warrior in.

 

Jack’s eyes locked onto the movement immediately. He could tell that the man was about as tall as he was but built more. Chase was nowhere to be seen, he must’ve left as soon as the warrior walked in.

 

Jack peaked from his hiding spot, somewhere close to the ceiling. His mind was screaming that the prey didn’t know where he was and was vulnerable. Slowly, Jack stalked towards the male.

 

Chase watched intently, surprised on how Jack was acting. The boy was absolutely silent and was already stalking towards the volunteer. He expected Jack to wait a while before proceeding towards the “prey”. Clearly he thought wrong.

 

_“Do you see him?”_ Chase asked the warrior.

 

_“No, Master,”_ The man replied. Chase gave no reply. He watched as Jack stalking closer-

 

-Then stop abruptly.

 

Curiously, Chase leaned closer to see what he was doing. Jack was now a couple feet from his prey, and he was standing absolutely still. Watching. Once the boy knew that the feeling of being watched set in, he took a breath and made an absurd noise.

 

The sound of dishes falling caught the warriors attention from behind. Cocking an eyebrow in confusion of why there is breaking dishes in the room, the male cautiously made his way to the noise.

 

Chase’s eyes widened in surprise as he stared at Jack. He shook his head multiple times, trying to think if he heard that right. Jack Spicer, just made a sound like dishes broke, with his own voice. He knew Jack didn’t have anything on him to mimic the noise, so he must’ve heard it right.

 

Jack watched as the warrior walked closer towards him, glee filled his mind until a loud beeping made him flinch violently and let out a terrifying screech. The warrior covered his ears from the sudden loud noises and so did Chase. The warrior looked up and covered Jack’s mouth to stop screaming and search for the loud beeping, which was coming from a watch on Jack. He removed the watch and crushed it beneath his palm and glared at Jack. Chase teleported to the two and noticed that the albino was shaking violently, holding his chest like his life was depending on the grip. The warlord bent down to Jack’s level, silently telling the warrior he could leave.

 

“Spicer?” Chase called out, his hand on Jack’s back. Slowly, crimson eyes met golden. “Are you okay?”

 

It took a moment for Jack to reply, but the boy managed to choke out an answer, “Y-y-yeah. I-it just scared m-me...t-that’s all...”

 

Chase looked at the damaged watch and noted that it looked much like Jack’s old one; the one that detected shengong wu. However, no shengong wu activated. The warlord looked back at Jack, noticing that he was shaking less now. Gently, Chase helped the boy stand up and started leading him out of the room.

 

“A-are we not training anymore today?” Jack asked.

 

“We will continue later. Right now, we must get you to calm down.” Chase looked up and saw that Cheveyo held the tray to his medication, “You must also take your medicine.”

 

Jack nodded, letting Chase guide him to a study and clutching to him as if he’ll fall. Chase guided him to a large recliner and making him sit down. Cheveyo handed Chase a cup of water and a couple of pills., the warlord did not hesitate to offer them to the youth. Jack was able to pop the pills into his mouth, but Chase had to hold the cup to his lips due to his shaking. Once the pills were down, Jack easily calmed down, though he looked a tad bit more drowsy than before.

 

“Feeling better?” Chase asked. Jack blinked slowly, trying to process the words.

 

“M’fine...feels fine,” Jack slurred.

 

“Do you wish to rest?” Cheveyo asked, leaning closer for a response.

 

Jack waited for a moment, but shook his head, “M’fine. Not...shleepy.”

 

Chase cocked an eyebrow at Jack’s slurred speech. The boys heartbeat was slowing as well as his limbs became more and more heavy. Eventually, Jack’s eyes closed and he fell into a blissful sleep. Chase sighed and picked the boy up and started carrying him to the room.

 

“How did the boy do?” Cheveyo asked, walking behind his master.

 

“He certainly surprised me, even if it lasted a short while. I shall need to look more into him.”

 

“Will you take my advice?”

 

“Indeed. While the boy rests, I will look more into his history. I will not be long.”

 

“I will keep watch over him while he rests. Do you wish to continue his training when he wakes?” Cheveyo followed Chase into the large room.

 

“Yes. However, if I am not back, you will just ask him questions and note them down.” Chase laid Jack under the silken sheets, carefully using magic to light a soft fire.

 

“Such as?”

 

“What else could he do to lure prey. What tactics does he use to find prey. Questions like those. Don’t make him uncomfortable.” Chase warned, magicking a simple black outfit.

 

“I would never,” Cheveyo smirked, bowing to his master. Chase chuckled softly, he looked at Jack softly. Gently, the elder combed his fingers through the soft red hair, earning a purr from the boy. Yes, a purr, much like a cats. Chase let a warm smile slip, showing his teeth slightly. Unwillingly, the warlord removed his hand and gave his warrior a stern look.

 

“I will not be long.”

 

With that, Chase disappeared in Heylin magic and reappeared in a dark cave. Icy wind surrounded him immediately. By the smell of decay of wood and bodies, this is the mine Jack was stuck down in for two weeks. By the looks of it, no one has been down here since he was found. The caves were silent except for the howling of the wind and the drips of water every now and again.

 

Chase examined his surroundings more intently. The snow was barely getting in, but that never stopped the chill from creeping in. The warlord started walking around the vast area, moving the small pieces of snow every now and then.

 

“Interesting,” Chase mumbled, noticing numerous amounts of equations written on the floor and walls. How the rescue team missed this, Chase would never know. On the more erotic writings, the carves were done deeper and messier. Some even have dried blood lingering near them. Chase took a deep breath and focused a small spell.

 

A soft silhouette of Jack appeared in the middle of the cave, he was frantically speaking to no one. Chase couldn’t hear what he was saying, not wanting to use too much magic and use it up before he could return and do more research- Jack disappeared and reappeared closer to Chase, this time huddled in a ball and using a stick to write in the snow. The boy was clearly shivering, trying to ignore the cold. Again, the apparition vanished and appeared again in a different location; Chase followed all the visions.

 

Jack was hunched over, seemingly eating something quickly and gluttonously. With a closer look, Chase could make out the dried blood stains in that spot. It didn’t take long to put two and two together. The next vision had Jack standing like an animal- no doubt the possession in complete control- his body rigid and his back slightly hunched, his eyes stared blankly at the door. His head twitched and the boy, with incredible speed, moved up to the walls of the cavern and climbed _up_. It took a few tries, but Jack managed to get out and hunt.

 

Chase took back his magic, feeling a weight in his heart, seeing how Jack evolved. However, he could do nothing about it. Chase moved out of the main hideout and into the hallway, the stench of human flesh was much more evident. Hooks dangled from the ceiling, one of them had a recently deceased carcass of a deer hanging from it. Not really a good sign. Chase made sure to be more quiet and cautious around the caverns.

 

The warlord wandered a bit more around the caverns, but found nothing related to Jack of any sorts. He decided he should end his search at the mountain and try another area. And where else could he learn more about Jack Spicer? Where else other than his humble abode? So Chase used a bit more magic to head over there, just as clouded eyes shifted to see what moved.

 

Jack’s room was messy to say the most. Clothes were sprung everywhere and the bedding was tossed around, an odd attire. Chase was aware on how nit-picky the teen was, he learned that once he made the boy share the room. Jack was organized and liked to know where things were, so his room was probably not used all that much. Chase doubted he would find anything in here, but it didn’t hurt to check.

 

He was right. There was nothing.

 

Chase sighed and made his way out in the hall. The house was huge; three stories and god knows how many rooms. No, he was _not_ doing that. Chase knew where Jack spent most of his time, and if he didn’t find anything _there_ then he could always rely on scent. So, to the basement.

 

The basement was cold and just the way the two left it before. True, most of the equipment was moved out, but Chase could always check later about documents if he had to. Right now though, he was seeing if there was anything left behind. Before he could start his attempt at a search though, a phone ringing somewhere in the manor caught his sensitive hearing. Chase perked up and quickly made his way to the sound.

 

The warrior found his way into the main foyer; a large space with a few couches, a large television, and the entrance to a small kitchen next to the stairs. The phone, located on a bar table to the kitchen, stopped ringing.

 

_*beep*_ _Sorry to miss your call,_ A female voice sung, _But the Spicers are currently unavailable right now. Please leave a message after the beep and we’ll get back to you. Muah!_

 

Chase cocked an eyebrow as the voicemail tone beeped and a male voice came through, old and worried-

 

_Joji, it’s me, Doctor Quiwe, calling again. You haven’t sent in your monthly video vlogs twice now, and I am starting to get worried. I watched the news, are you alright? Lord, boy, call me as soon as you get this message. I...I’m worried. I tried contacting the Keya hospital but they said you are already checked out. They didn’t even speak with me! Joji- Jack, please call and make an appointment as soon as you can. You have my number. I hope you are well...Bye._

 

Chase stared at the phone. The man was Jack’s therapist? At least the man means well, but Chase doubts Jack would make an appointment any time soon. However...the man spoke about video vlogs. Does Jack have a record of these? Why would the man need video vlogs anyhow?

 

Thinking logically, they could’ve been something like video diaries and sent to see if Jack could get some advice. They were monthly, so Jack should have quite a few lingering about. Maybe Chase should have a word or two with Dr. Quiwe.

 

“How long will Chase be gone?” Jack asked Cheveyo. The two were sitting in a lounge comfortably, Cheveyo asked Jack some quesitons, he answered, the man would write them down, and now the two were just reading.

 

“I am not sure. He has been out for quite a while, hasn’t he,” Cheveyo looked up from his book and towards the door.

 

“Did a Wu activate?”

 

“It is a possibility.”

 

“Hmm,” Jack hummed, “Do you know what else we might do for training?”

 

“Perhaps we would start with hunting next. Learn more about what you can do and how to incorporate it into a more modern living style. By the way, what was that beeping from before?”

 

“A watch. I wanted to make one so I could remember my medicine...but the alarm needs improvements...”

 

“It is a start, young one. Is the upgrade to your bot finished?”

 

“No. I ran into some difficulties and almost made it malfunction. It’s supposed to be in a scan right now to find the problem.”

 

“I see,” Cheveyo went back to his book and the room fell silent again.

 

“Can I help you, sir?” A man asked, clearly in his forties. He spotted a young man with long _green_ hair near his office, it was an odd time, nearing evening and the doctor was closing his office up.

 

The younger man looked towards the voice, showing off golden _slit_ eyes, “Yes, I suppose. Are you Dr. Quiwe?”

 

“I am. Did you have an appointment?”

 

“No. I am here to speak about one of your clients,” Chase locked his hands behind his back at the base of his spine, “Jack Spicer.”

 

“Spicer? Oh, are you a friend?” Quiwe showed hope in his eyes.

 

“Indeed. I am the one currently taking care of him from the hospital.”

 

“Oh! Is he alright? I haven’t heard from him for a while.”

 

“Spicer is fine. I am merrily here to see if there’s anything more I must know about him. Prior to the ski lodge trip.”

 

Taking the hint, and not wanting to push the man, Quiwe unlocked his door, “Come in, come in.” Chase followed the man without hesitation into the office. It was nice. The room had a calm atmosphere, a comfortable couch was positioned on the wall right across the desk. To the left of the couch were large windows that showed a wonderful view. The sun was lowering, so right now it was spectacular.

 

“What is your name? I’m sure Joji had mentioned you,” Quiwe sat at his desk, opening his computer.

 

“Chase Young,” Chase answered, he was standing high and mighty.

 

“Chase Young...Yes, Spicer has mentioned you quite a few times. You were an inspiration to the boy. Even...even after his cousins disappearance.”

 

“Were they close?” Chase asked.

 

“Very. Has he not told you?” Quiwe pulled up something on his computer and Chase stepped closer to see it clearly. “This is a photo when Jack was only nine, the older man behind him is Keith.”

 

Chase looked at the photo, his heart melted at how cute Jack looked. His hair was white in the picture with some bandages on his pale skin. A bright smile showed how a baby tooth was gone, his eyes already showing intelligence and passion. Behind him, was a boy that was around thirteen, hugging Jack from behind. He had black hair with dark eyes but showed love, matching his smile. His decent was Chinese based on his skin and the shape of his bones. Just by the picture alone, the two boys were close.

 

“This is when Jack was thirteen. He started coming here just two years before. It’s another picture of the two.”

 

This one was more evident. Jack was sitting on a bench, he was wearing gothic clothing and wearing eyeliner here. He was looking up at the older boy with a smile. Keith was behind the bench, smiling down at Jack. Nothing much changed about the boy only that he was seventeen. The love in their eyes was so evident that only a child wouldn’t see it.

 

“This picture is the week of Keith’s disappearance, the first day of the vacation. Jack was fifteen...Keith was nineteen.”

 

Chase noticed that this picture was a little different. Jack was still goth, like always, but he seemed more exhausted. A bottle of alcohol was in Jack’s free hand while the other was over Keith’s shoulder. Keith had his arm around Jack’s shoulders the other in his pocket. While Jack was looking at the camera, it looked like Keith was looking at the person holding the camera. Chase was able to see the glint in the boys eyes, seeing love and seeing a female figure. Kimiko could be seen barely in the background, talking to someone else.

 

“Joji...seemed to have lost his self control after the boys disappearance. He started seeing me more frequently. The poor boy needed more and more medication to think straight...This is Joji a month after the incident.”

 

The last photo was Jack sitting in a chair, waiting in an office. He was slouched and sliding off the chair. Dark circles were under his eyes and the light was gone inside them. He bore no smile.

 

“He mentioned something of...video logs?” Chase mentioned, wanting to hurry and get home to Jack.

 

“Yes. I told him to start recording himself and talk about what he did for the month. It seemed to help him quite a bit.”

 

“May I see some?” Chase cocked an eyebrow at the man.

 

“I can show you a few. I would like to respect Jack’s privacy, if you don’t mind.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Quiwe opened another folder and opened a video, “This is his first vlog.” Chase paid close attention.

 

_“So...”_ Jack’s voice started, the boy was fidgeting around on his seat, _“This is...my first video diary? Um...Dr. Quiwe recommended this to me to help me with...my depression...So...um...I guess I should talk about what I did this month? I...dropped out of school...that’s a start. I...haven’t had any motivation to do anything so...yeah...”_

 

The video ended there. “A few months later...” Quiwe spoke and opened another video.

 

_“Hey, Dr. Quiwe,”_ The boy was a bit more joyful, _“I was more productive today! I worked on my Jack-bots and attended won the Monkey Staff! The medication is working, but I think I’m running low. Other than that, this month has been great! Also, before I leave, I talked to Chase! We had an actual conversation that lasted longer than ten seconds! So, I call that a win. Anyway, that’s all I got. Bye!”_

 

_“_ This one is before he went back to the ski lodge.”

 

Jack was sitting, looking like the first video. His eyes looked dead, avoiding the camera. _“I...I think I’m going to do it...We’ve been talking about going back to the lodge-”_ Jack looked behind him as if he heard something, he looked around quietly before facing the camera again, _“He...told me I should...I don’t know why, but he did. He...blames me for the...the...”_ Jack shook his head, _“They...let him...No, no, no...Hm? Oh...right...I need to tell Dad that we’re planning to go back. I...don’t have my medication...No, I didn’t...What? Hm?...”_ Jack looked like he was listening to something, he wasn’t focused, _“Okay...okay...What was I doing again?”_ Jack’s video ended like that.

 

“I tried getting him the medication before he left, in fact, it was after he sent this. Poor kid. I tried calling him may times, but only his bots answered.”

 

Chase thought for a moment, then straightened himself, “Thank you, Dr. Quiwe. I appreciate your help.”

 

“Any time. If you could get Jack to at least shoot me an e-mail, I would be eternally grateful,” Quiwe stood up and shook Chase’s hand.

 

“Of course, Doctor. I’ll see that he does when he can,” Chase left the office and teleported back to his citadel. It was late, so Jack would probably be in bed because of the meds.

 

_“Evening, Master. Did you find anything?”_ Cheveyo asked.

 

“Where is Jack?” Chase asked, his eyes narrowed.

 

_“The boy is sleeping and Marua is watching him. I was heading there myself, but I had to clean a little bit beforehand.”_

 

“Hm,” Chase hummed, his anger going away, “I found some rather useful information, but not a lot. It seems Spicer had gone senile after his cousins death.”

 

_“Truly? Poor kid. What else did you find?”_

 

“Jack was planning the ‘prank’ for months ahead of time. It seemed he had developed schizophrenia after the first trip.”

 

_“That explains some things. However, he does not have any medication for visions, my lord.”_

 

“I understand that. The possession must’ve gotten rid of it somehow.”

 

_“I see.”_

 

“I will search more in the later future. For now, we will train and help Spicer with his primal instincts. Has he answered your questions?”

 

_“Yes, and more. The questions and answers are next to your favorite book. It seems Spicer has become comfortable with you and me. He would not speak much when the other warriors were around.”_

 

“And Wuya?”

 

_“She left. Said she had business to attend to. She made sure to lecture Jack before she left, making sure he behaved and got his medication. I believe she is over at her home down in the African plains.”_

 

“She seems comfortable there. She should be out of our hair for a while, though.”

 

Chase walked into his room, noticing Jack was fast asleep, he couldn’t help a small smile. _“Preparations for breakfast have already been in place, as well as the training room. Everything will be ready tomorrow.”_ Cheveyo said, lying down next to the bed, close to Jack.

 

“Good. Rest, we have a long day tomorrow.”

 

_“Of course, Master.”_


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Chapter 6- Time**

 

“Breathe, Spicer,” Chase sighed, “You’re too tense.”

 

“Tense?” Jack gasped out, blood was rushing to his head, “What gave it away?”

 

Jack was hanging upside down, one foot caught on a ‘trap’. The two decided it could help Jack’s senses messing with traps and _not_ telling Jack. Long story short, Jack didn’t see the obvious trap and not only got hung up (literally), Jack hit his head on the way giving him a headache.

 

“I don’t think it’s time for sarcasm, Spicer,” Chase crossed his arms, not showing that he nearly jumped and squealed for the sarcasm.

 

 

“When is it _not_ the time for sarcasm?” Jack asked. He looked up to see the rope, then looked to the ground, calculating how far the fall is. “Why is there a small trap here anyway? Don’t you do the mind-fuck traps? Or slamming doors?”

 

“Call it...boredom,” Chase answered, slightly amused.

 

Jack sighed and reached up, using his nails to cut the rope. Quickly landing on all fours, Jack remained still to stop his light-headedness. He slowly rose up and faced Chase, “Boredom?”

 

Chase shrugged, smirking. “Today, we’re going to try reflexes. Cheveyo noted down your answers from yesterday. I presume you answered honestly?”

 

“I don’t have a reason to lie.”

 

“I hope we don’t give you a reason,” Chase remarked, “Until the next time you need your medicine, we will be testing your fight or flight reflexes. Can you tell me why?”

 

Jack thought for a moment, “Because...before the vacation, I would have a flight reaction towards anything, but during the possession, it became a fight reaction.”

 

“Indeed. We’re going to find out which one you respond with more _now._ ”

 

“Okay.”

 

“As long as you understand what we’re doing.”

 

“Yeah. Shouldn’t be too hard.”

 

“Good. Because we start now!”

 

Chase shifted into his dragon form, catching Jack off guard. The boy got low and cocked his head, eyes growing wide to see better. Chase noted that it wasn’t much of a reaction, well, not much of a different reaction from his old self. He could still see the adoration in those crimson eyes, but the head and eye movement show that of a predator. Jack was acting on instinct, however, he knew that he shouldn’t harm Chase. Already, the boy was mixing what he was and what he is. That was a good sign.

 

This, though, needed more pushing. Chase got loud and made himself look more animalistic; baring his teeth and snarling at the youth. Jack didn’t move, his eyes showed confusion and calculation. It finally clicked on what Chase was trying to do. Jack had to think as if Chase was just another creature, one that _could_ hurt him. One that _will_ hurt him.

 

So when Chase decided to charge at Jack, the albino did what he thought he should do. Jack avoided Chase’s ‘attack’ then moved to a higher advantage point. Jack was going to use his surroundings against Chase. The dim lighting was not a total disadvantage to Chase, but it does make him uncomfortable. Chase has hyper-senses, so noises and movement will be more noticeably than anything. Jack could use that.

 

Jack avoided another lunge from Chase, then decided to ‘test’ him as well. The boy went on all fours, bared his teeth, and when Chase lunged again- he jumped towards him at the same time. The two collided and fell to the floor, not necessarily harming each other.

 

“Good, Spicer,” Chase spoke, rising up from the ground, “Now let’s try how much of that reflex you have.”

 

Chase lunged again, Jack stood his ground and took Chase head on. The dragon wrestled the youth on the ground, rolling around on the floor until Jack broke it off. Quickly, he hid for a breather. Not giving him time, Chase rushed and clawed at Jack.

 

Dodging the claw, even if it was not meant to strike him personally, Jack’s brain told him to fight back. Chase swung his tail to knock Jack off balance, but the boy jumped onto his back and knocked on the dragons head three times before jumping off.

 

Chase roared and noticed how Jack tensed up and _all_ his attention was on Chase. Jack was still for a moment and as soon as Chase made the slightest movement, Jack lunged forward. Chase was able to block the blow and catch the youth, rolling, yet again, on the floor. They kept wrestling for another forty minutes until it was clear they were getting worn out.

 

Jack’s breathing was much heavier and his pale skin was covered in sweat. After another tackle, Chase shifted back into his human form with Jack pinning him down. Chase too, had a thin layer of sweat littering his body. His long green hair was splayed beautifully beneath him. Chase’s view however, could be no more than angelic in his words. Jack was panting above him, his red eyes practically glowed in the low lighting. The pale skin, along with the sweat, made the remaining light pop him out wonderfully.

 

After a long silence, Chase realized exactly _what_ position they were in. Jack’s hands were pinning his shoulders down while his legs were on either side of Chase’s waist. The warlord nearly blushed like a schoolgirl but kept his cool enough to get Jack off without being obvious.

 

“Well done, Spicer,” Chase managed, running his fingers through his hair, “It seems that you not only gained the fight reflex, but can also stand your ground in doing so. Go clean up and meet me in the study.”

 

Jack went without a word, obeying Chase. If Chase were to see Jack in better lighting, he would’ve seen the massive blush on the boy’s cheeks.

 

~~~

 

“This book has everything you must  know about a wendigo spirit. I want you to tell me what’s fact and fiction,” Chase spoke bolder now. He was behind the couch where Jack sat in, a book in his hands.

 

“Okay...” Jack opened the book and started reading, “Well, firstly, they don’t ‘travel’ in packs. If we hunt together then we fight over the food. Gets real nasty.”

 

“Interesting.”

 

“The target doesn’t matter. As long as it moves and has flesh, it’s a target. And our senses dull.”

 

“Not in an entirety. Your senses indeed are blocked, such as vision, but not all the way. Even the slightest movement can grab your attention, along with sound. Since the mountains are usually quiet, anything out of the ordinary will have all the eyes.”

 

“A flashlight in a cave will make the bats fly, is what you’re trying to say,” Jack cocked an eyebrow.

 

“Precisely. Normally, I would put you in your environment and train you there, however, you are on medication and do not live in the cold mountains in the north. You will have to adapt to warmer weather and a more open mountain range.”

 

“The warmer weather is more of a challenge...the mountain-scape is something I can do.”

 

“We’ll take it slow. We will not get the results we need if we try rushing. Slowly, we can adjust the temperature of the citadel until you don’t mind the warmth. At night, we will take you onto the mountain and have you run around. Being cooped up here will not allow you to adapt to the outside very well.”

 

Jack nodded, keeping eye contact with Chase in understanding.

 

“Then there’s the sun,” Chase added, seeing Jack’s gaze falter.

 

“I...can make something relatively close to a sunblock. Adjust my goggles to see in the bright light. Design my heli-pack to make an umbrella whilst flying...”

 

“Strategic thinking, Spicer. However, there may be times where you don’t have access to all those.”

 

“I have to get comfortable to the sun completely?” Jack asked, a hint of fear in his voice.

 

“Not entirely. Just enough that you have time to get to a darker and cooler area.”

 

“Oh...”

 

“We will not rush things, Spicer. I have no intention of making you uncomfortable in adapting. We will take things slow and take as long as we need,” Chase assured, the worry leaving Jack’s body almost instantly. “For the meantime, I want you to read. Read anything you wish in this library. It will help your mind expand.”

 

Jack nodded and Chase left the room, Cheveyo slipping by to keep an eye on the child. Chase maneuvered his way through the halls and into the meditation room. Letting out a sigh of relief, Chase sat in the center of the room, crossing his legs and facing his wrists upward from the knee. Chase closed his eyes and breathed. Soon, his body levitated up, lighting the candles around him as they followed. Calming himself, Chase let his mind take over.

 

And the dragon was all but ecstatic.

 

 _“Did you see what happened earlier?”_ The beast asked.

 

“Explain earlier,” Chase replied, his lips sealed shut at the mental conversation.

 

_“The boy! After the training!”_

 

“You sound like a fangirl who’s favorite celebrity farted their way.”

 

_“Do not insult me. You thought the same.”_

 

“Like I had a choice. We are the same person.”

 

_“I am another conscious as you are. My own thoughts and desires. It just so happens we have the same as of recent.”_

 

Chase sighed, “So what about Spicer?”

 

_“Oh, the boy! He is learning quick. Once he is sane again, we can take him.”_

 

The candles wavered a bit, “Do not speak such foolishness. Spicer has no affection for me but worship. And we will not choose his path after he has recovered, that is his decision and his alone.”

 

 _“You are as blind as you were many years ago when you had taken the soup,”_ The dragon grumbled.

 

“You act like a child.”

 

_“As do you. Face it, Young. That boy must be ours. His mind, body and soul.”_

 

“How many times must we have this conversation? For it to end and come up again because Spicer has looked our way?”

 

 _“As any times as we must!”_ The dragon snarled, _“I am right and you know it. He is our mate to be. If you are to wait too long, I will not stand for it! If he is to die before he is ours, like he nearly did in the mountains, we will tear chaos throughout the world.”_

 

“And what do you suppose we do? We cannot alter the timeline, and we cannot make it so he cannot die. Fate is fate, we learned that the hard way.”

 

_“We can court him.”_

 

“He is as oblivious as we was before the incident.”

 

_“Then we will take it slow. Much like the training you assist him in. Each attempt will be more obvious than the last.”_

 

“We must focus on healing him before we act out our desires.”

 

_“Multi-tasking. Isn’t that what he had mentioned before? To do multiple things at once and get them all done?”_

 

Chase paused, the candle fire stilling. Slowly, the man opened his eyes and gently let his feet touch the ground. “We will not discuss this further,” Chase stated, leaving the room.

 

Chase was walking by a small, open room. He would usually discard it because of more important matter, but a voice made him stop dead in his tracks and listen.

 

“Yes, I slept well...I can’t remember if I did...” It was Jack’s voice, speaking passively to someone. Chase peered inside the room and saw Cheveyo laying on the ground, watching Jack speak to...nothing. Jack was looking out of the window, barely in the shade, speaking to nothing. “Should I? I was thinking about it...Maybe later...”

 

“Cheveyo,” Chase called, easing his way through the door.

 

_“He left the study with no prompt, Master. Came in here and started having a conversation to himself. You needn’t worry about the books, he has read many.”_

 

“It is not the books I worry about,” Chase stepped closer, “Has he taken his meds?”

 

_“Of course, Master. My first intention was to tell you about this, but nothing had seemed wrong in his behavior. I let him be.”_

 

Chase nodded in understanding, he took a breath and spoke aloud, “Spicer.”

 

Jack turned around at his name, “Yes?”

 

“Who are you conversing with?”

 

“A bird.”

 

“A bird?”

 

Jack nodded. He looked back at the window, not seeing the colorful bird anywhere, “He ran off.”

 

Chase examined Jack, deciding not to push further about the imaginary bird, “Maybe it’ll come back. Come, it is lunch time.” Jack got up and followed the warlord out of the room, Cheveyo right behind them.

 

The three entered the dining room and sat down. Chase was about to eat when he sensed a presence at his door. With a sigh, Chase rose up, “Eat. I will not be long.” Jack tilted his head in curiosity, but obeyed.

 

Chase used magic to put his armor on and got two cats to his side. The warlord made it to the entrance and opened the large doors. “-Might not even- Oh hey, Chase!” A females voice cooed. Chase knew who it was immediately.

 

“Katnappe,” Chase greeted with a cold voice, “Megan,” Chase bowed his head to the little girl that accompanied her, his voice slightly warmer. “What are you doing here?”

 

“This kitten will not stop bothering me until she see’s Jack. Rumor has it, he’s staying here with you.” Ashley notified, her words laced with irritation.

 

Chase looked at the girl, knowing how much of a handful she is, he thought it would be a nice idea to let her keep bothering Ashley. “He is busy right now,” Chase said.

 

“Well, then, you keep her,” Ashley growled, “She’s been clawing at my back for days to see your pet.”

 

“I will not allow a child to roam around in my home.”

 

“Bring me Jack!” Megan ordered.

 

“As I have said before-”

 

“Bring me my big cousin! Or I’ll start screaming!”

 

Ashley’s eyes widened and she practically begged Chase, “Chase! You have to call Jack! Her yowls make my ears bleed!”

 

Without another thought, Megan started screaming. Ashley covered her ears and Chase closed his eyes in irritation.

 

Jack, in the dining room, snapped his head towards the scream. Cheveyo too popped his head up, but only to see what Jack was doing. As the screaming continued, the albino got up and _ran_ towards the noise. Cheveyo turned to his human form and ran after him. “Jack-Bot 13!” Cheveyo yelled, in an instant a robot showed up, “Stop Spicer!” Jack acted like an animal, he was using all fours to crawl on the walls towards the screaming. He was already close.

 

Chase was thinking how much it would hurt Jack if he killed _this_ cousin right now. Surely not that much, since Jack did trap her that one time. At this time of thinking, Chase picked up somebody running and a machine next to it. The feet were light and determined, a warriors, Cheveyo’s. Chase snapped his eyes open.

 

Jack.

 

Jack’s instinct. The screaming triggered a hunting reflex. Jack is going to get to Megan for the screaming. Noise shows prey. Prey means food. Food means survival.

 

Jack is going to kill Megan.

 

Chase quickly covered the girls mouth with his hand, snarling, “Quiet you insolent welp!” Megan furrowed her brows in anger at the insult, but Chase was too focused on listening to where Jack was.

 

Jack jumped off the wall, three lights danced in his vision at the doorway. However, two, heavy things knocked him off course and held him to the ground. “Master!” Jack could recognize Cheveyo’s voice.

 

Chase let go of the girl and quickly made his way to the three, only a yard away. Jack was thrashing, trying to either kill what’s in front of him, or escape the hold. Ashley stepped into the citadel with caution, her curiosity on the thrashing boy. With motherly reflex, she pushed Megan behind her, shielding her with her body.

 

“Spicer,” Chase spoke, moving his head just in time to dodge Jack’s claws that locked onto the sound. “Spicer, listen to me. You are not hunting,” Chase pinned Jack’s hands to the marble, “You are not starving. Jack Spicer.”

 

Jack’s thrashing slowed at his name, “Jack?” Ashley called out, but the boy was too focused on calming down.

 

“I’m sorry,” Jack whispered loud enough for Chase to hear, “I’m sorry...” Jack stopped struggling, his vision was returning and he could see clearly instead of movements.

 

 _“Master, are you alright?”_ J-B 13 asked, receiving a small nod from the boy.

 

Slowly, the three sat Jack upright, letting him sit for a few minutes on the floor. “Jack?” A smaller voice called out.

 

Jack snapped his head up, eyes widened as he saw the two familiar girls, “Megan?...Ashley?” With no response, the albino thought for a moment, then covered his scarred mouth in shame, turning his gaze away. He never saw Megan move until he felt two small arms wrap around him in a hug.

 

“You idiot! You had me worried!” Megan cried. Jack stayed silent, “Say something, Stupid!”

 

“Megan,” Ashley called, gently, she removed the child off of Jack.

 

“Megan?” Jack whispered, sitting up more to see his little cousin. “Megan?”

 

“Jack?” Megan looked at the boy, his eyes were watering and he unintentionally removed his hand from his mouth.

 

“Megan,” Jack scrambled closer to the child, “Megan!” Jack smiled, wanting to hug the annoying girl, but as soon as he felt his teeth on his lips, Jack covered his mouth and shrunk back.

 

Megan removed herself from Ashley’s grip and went back to Jack. Gently, Megan hugged Jack again, earning a surprised gasp from him. “I was scared...You never called or came to see me...” Megan muttered.

 

Jack was silent for a moment, but slowly, he wrapped his arms  around the child. “I’m sorry...” Jack nuzzled her blonde hair, “I missed you...” Gently, Jack pushed the girl away and examined the child, “Let me look at you...” Jack smiled weakly, ever so slowly combing his fingers through her hair. An image flashed in his eyes. Megan’s fair skin was paler and dirtied, her lips pursed blue and black. Her eyes were staring blankly at Jack, dead and clouded. Blood coated her hair and stuck to Jack’s fingers while some dripped down her head and onto the floor.

 

“Spicer,” Chase’s voice broke the illusion and Jack realized he was trembling badly.

 

“Ah...” Jack removed his hands from Megan and brought them to his chest, “It’s...It was nice seeing you...again, Megan...” The youth said with a nervous smile, his voice was soft.

 

“Are you okay?” Megan asked.

 

“Fine...I’m fine...” Another hallucination. Jack closed his eyes to erase the image. Familiar hands grabbed his shoulders, nearly making him jump. Chase helped Jack stand up, holding Jack possessively without thinking. Jack opened his eyes and patted Megan’s head with a weary smile, “You should head home.”

 

“What?” Megan started, “No! I just got here!”

 

“Megan...I’ll...We can hang out some other time, hm? W-when I’m better?”

 

Megan pouted for a minute, but she soon dropped the attitude, “Promise?”

 

“Promise.”

 

Megan huffed and faced Ashley, who of which was too shocked to speak. “Take me home!” She ordered. Ashley snapped out of her trace and looked at the child. The older woman sighed and motioned the girl out. Before Ashley followed, she gave an apologetic hug to Jack and without another word, she left.

 

“Are you alright, Spicer?” Chase asked after the girls left, reading every move from Jack without fail.

 

“Y-yeah,” Jack nodded, “I...just never expected that.”

 

“Your family must’ve been worried. You did cut contact before you went on vacation,” Chase noted, leading Jack back to dinner.

 

“Maybe...should I see them?” Jack asked, looking at the warlord curiously.

 

“If you wish it. However, I will accompany you. Now eat.”

 

“Do you think we can go outside sometime?” Jack asked out of the blue. Chase’s warning glare made Jack explain what he means, “Like something at night.”

 

“What brings this up?” Chase wondered, secretly planning many things to do.

 

“I thought it would be nice. It should be good to get some fresh air, right?”

 

Chase thought for a moment, “Agreed. It would be good for the both of us. Do you have anything in mind?”

 

“Not really. We could just walk around for a while and I would be content,” Jack explained, putting some food in his mouth.

 

“Maybe sometime this week we can figure something out. I am currently busy tomorrow and the day after.”

 

“Okay,” Jack nodded finishing his dinner rather quickly, “I’m going to be in my lab,” Chase barely picked up the hidden excitement in the boy’s voice.

 

“And I in the meditation hall,” Chase replied, removing himself from the table. The two left in opposite directions, both thinking- _Score!_

 

“Well, well,” Hannibal  rubbed his ‘chin’, a smile creeping on his face. “It seems that our old apprentice has a little soft spot for Jackie-boy,” He spoke to his bird, Ying-Ying. It squawked at the attention of it’s master, “Come now, let’s get back home.”

 

Hannibal hopped on his bird and left the citadel. A diabolical plan hatching already.

 

Before Chase went to the meditation hall, a message from Cheveyo made him change his direction to Jack. Silently, Chase sat by a slightly opened door listening to Jack talk to a ‘bunny’ now. It was a sweet conversation about colors. Normally, Chase wouldn’t care for such a conversation, but how Jack spoke was inexplicably intriguing.

 

“No, no, yellow would be too vibrant for your fur. You already have a violet and blue. It would not match....Red? Well I don’t know. What do you think Cheveyo?” Jack asked the panther. Said panther was resting nearby, but shrugged as much as it could.

 

Playing along, Cheveyo telepathically told Jack, “I agree yellow would be a mash of colors. Maybe pink.”

 

“Pink?” Jack echoed, “Yeah, I like that. Why not pink?” He asked the small bunny.

 

Chase smirked, closing his eyes at the lack of response.

 

“Kill who?” Jack tilted his head.

 

Both warriors opened their eyes at the sudden change of conversation. Chase peeked inside and saw Jack’s head tilted sideways. Cheveyo said that Jack’s eyes seemed more clouded.

 

“Spicer,” Chase spoke quickly, standing as if he just arrived. Jack turned his head to see the warlord behind him. “I decided another tactic to use for you to try.”

 

“Oh?” Jack’s eyes showed more light.

 

“Go to the training room while I retrieve a Wu,” Chase ordered. Jack got up and followed instructions.

 

“The monkey staff?” Jack asked when Chase walked in with the familiar Wu.

 

“Indeed. Before your vacation, you were undoubtedly skilled with the staff. I want to see how you would use it _now_.” Jack grabbed the Wu. Giving one more questionable glance at Chase, he activated the Wu.

 

This change was much more different than what he remembered. He felt the magic course through every inch of his nerves. He felt the thicker hair cover his body and his sharpened teeth lengthening. The tail forced its way out of his body and curled naturally. Jack shook his head at the strange feeling, slightly growling at the discomfort.

 

Chase, however, watched in awe. The boy’s monkey form was much different than the previous one he had. Instead of brown fur covering his body, a thick white, fluffy coat replaced his pale skin. His teeth were strong and threatening to crush anything in a single bite, the scar still evident on his face. Brilliant red eyes glared at the floor in discomfort. Not only that, horns, yes horns, were on his head. They were more like antlers, but not over sprouting and still kept a threatening image.

 

After the transformation was done, Jack shook his head, getting a feel of his body before looking up at Chase. The warlord walked up to Jack, “No negative reactions?” Chase asked.

 

“No,” Jack took a natural monkey posture, “It just felt weird.”

 

“You seem uncomfortable.”

 

“It’s new. Trying to adjust to this body...” Jack shifted, taking a standing position.

 

“Test it out. Give it a feel,” Chase suggested.

 

And he did. Twenty minutes later Jack laid on his back panting and covered in sweat. Chase stood over him with a look of disbelief.

 

“Spicer?” Chase called out. No response. “Spicer? Jack?” Chase knelt down and realized Jack fell asleep. The warlord sighed and took away the Wu, letting Jack morph back into his human form. Swiftly, Jack was cradled against Chase’s chest and carried to their room.

 

Chase changed Jack into his casual sleepwear and laid him on the large bed. He then changed himself and crawled under the covers as well. It wasn’t really the time to sleep. No, it was the middle of the day. However, Chase liked watching Jack sleep. It was comforting. Just as he got situated, Jack snuggled closer and started purring when Chase would comb his fingers through his hair that was slowly losing its dye.

 

“Chase,” Jack mumbled in his sleep, feeling the familiar warmth hug him.

 

Said warlord looked at Jack, feeling his dragon settle with the sight. He couldn’t deny it. Jack snuck his way into his dark heart. Jack was defenseless, weak and scared. Chase wanted nothing more to protect him.

 

 _“See? You know these feelings are true,”_ The dragon inside teased.

 

Chase sighed heavily, bluntly ignoring him. He kept his thoughts on the sleeping youth before him. One thing did cross his mind that the dragon agreed with. This boy. An angel that has the features of a demon fell into his arms many years ago.

 

~~

 

Chase and the dragon loved the progress Jack was making. He was much more talkative than he was two months ago. Yes. Can you believe it? Jack has been living with Chase Young for two months! Going on to three! Jack hasn’t lost his senses in three weeks! Meaning he hasn’t waken up by nightmares, attacked anyone, harmed himself, nada. In three whole weeks! In response, Jack talked more and invented numerous contraptions in his lab. Chase even took him outside once and he was joyous by the warmth. It didn’t harm the albino.

 

The trip to the carnival the two planned went so well that Jack literally jumped for joy on the fairest wheel. Chase realized that Jack had a knack for caramel apples, especially the red ones covered in peanuts. Jack learned that Chase had a huge sweet tooth and hardly ate anything else without sugar. It was a wonderful day for both males.

 

Today was a calmer day. The sun was shining and giving warmth to everything it touched. This was one of the days a Wu activated and Chase was certain that it was something he needed. So he left Jack in the citadel, to do whatever he wished.

 

 _“Master Jack,”_ J-B 13 followed his master in his new body. It was a mimic to his house body; small and hovering. The difference was that it was stronger and monitored Jack’s vitals 24/7. He knew Jack’s brains activity and practically predicted his master’s every move, _“What do you plan to do today?”_

 

“Chase decided that I shouldn’t have an escort everywhere I go and he’s wanting to test how that’ll go while he’s gone. Right now, we’re raiding the kitchen,” Jack informed with a wide smile. He wore a large white tee-shirt that nearly covered his knees and black basket-ball shorts underneath.

 

_“A wonderful idea, Master. Do you plan to make a sundae?”_

 

“Ooh~” Jack rubbed his hands, “That sounds nice!”

 

 _“What else for today, Master? Perhaps we could try out that prototype you finished. Or explore the citadel. Take a walk in the garden?”_ J-B 13 made many hand gestures as if he were human, the screen for his face even mimicked such.

 

“I was thinking we could explore. We usually stay in like five rooms!” Jack exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen and marched to the freezer.

 

_“Do you wish to have a layout?”_

 

Jack thought for a moment then shook his head vigorously, “Nah. If we get lost then that’ll make it more fun.”

 

 _“As you wish,”_ J-B 13 nodded and watched Jack start making his sundae. He knew the process of how Jack made his ice-cream. First it was, of course, the ice-cream; vanilla in the center, chocolate on the right and strawberry on the left. Next, Jack would chop banana’s up and stick them absolutely everywhere. Over those was syrup of the flavors of ice-cream, excluding vanilla. Finally Jack would put nuts on it with cherries.

 

“Done!” Jack cheered, looking at the large bowl.

 

 _“Absolutely marvelous, Master Jack,”_ J-B 13 complimented.

 

Jack gave an unamused glare, “Stop that. You sound like Yes-bot.”

 

_“You used some of Yes-bots features to upgrade me, Master.”_

 

“Did I really?” Jack asked, wide eyed.

 

_“Yes, Master.”_

 

“Oh,” Jack grabbed his bowl, “Well, remind me when I’m bored to adjust that. Let’s walk and eat!”

 

~~~~

 

“And that’s why we should reconnect the wires instead of just tear them apart,” Jack concluded to his bot. They’ve been walking around for an hour, blindly talking to each other. Jack looked at his now empty bowl as they walked into a larger room close to the front of the citadel. “Go put this in the sink and rinse it then meet me in the lab to work on the prototype.”

 

 _“Yes, Master,”_ J-B 13 bowed and took the bowl and zoomed off.

 

Jack started walking through the room, hearing his bare feet against the marble floor. The youth admired the room. There was nothing to pop out at him like paintings or anything like that. It was just vast, demanding whoever hosted in this room be shown submission. He was almost out of the room when something caught his eye. Jack stopped dead in tracks as looked to the sudden movement. Whatever it was, it moved again and drew Jack closer.

 

The albino stalked closer to the wall and began to climb it, getting closer to the movement. Perched on a small shelf was a bird. Jack was nose-to-nose to it, noticing how familiar it looked. The feathers were gray but the wings were black with some red. Jack titled his head, it wasn’t until the bird mimicked him when it finally clicked.

 

The Ying-Ying bird. The bird that Hannibal Roy Bean rode everywhere.

 

Jack gasped and jumped off the wall, tucking and rolling when he landed. In full panic, the boy started to run. However, a tentacle wrapped around his leg and made him trip. Jack started clawing at the ground when Hannibal started pulling him closer.

 

“Now, now, we can’t have you running away, kid,” Hannibal chuckled as he pulled Jack up to his enlarged body.

 

“H-Hannibal!” Jack squeaked.

 

“In the flesh, boy.”

 

“W-what-”

 

“I heard that you got a new look,” Hannibal laughed, making Jack maintain eye-contact. He enjoyed seeing the fear in the crimson eyes. “Got some new skills? Man-eater?”

 

“What’re y-you going to do?”

 

“Well. I thought it would be a good idea to exploit the killer in you. How’s that sound?” Jack sensed the Heylin magic cackling around him, fear was pooled in his gut.

 

Chase walked into the citadel with the Wu in hand. Wuya was there, she lost, but she was there. After being defeated, she did the typical “How dare you” rant to the monks and left. It wasn’t a very interesting showdown, but it seems that Tohomiko has recovered tremendously. That’s good news if he cared.

 

The warlord gave the Wu to a warrior to put away and rose up to search for Spicer. He froze in his tracks when a blood-curling scream echoed in the halls of his home. Chase’s heart dropped dramatically and his breath hitched. Without thinking, Chase let his dragon take over and run as fast as he could towards the scream.

 

Hannibal Bean barely saw the flash of green that ran towards him and pulled him away from Jack, forcing him to drop the boy. Claws sunk into the hard flesh and started _tearing him apart._ Chase attacked, attacked, and _attacked_ the intruder while Jack curled into a ball against the wall. His eyes were closed tightly, his body trembling and he kept his hands over his head. At some point in the fight, Hannibal realized that he underestimated his old pupil’s abilities. Chase was not helpless and a few more minutes with this blind fight, Hannibal would surely die. He didn’t have time for that. So, the bean growled, “Next time Young! You will fall before me!” Quickly, the legume used his magic to shrink and the Ying-Ying bird picked him and flew him out of danger.

 

Chase followed him, snapping and trying to kill his old master for touching what was his. As soon as the bird was far from view, Chase quickly went back inside and rushed to Jack. The sight before him made his heart stop. It took a minute, but Chase reverted back to a humanoid body and crawled towards Jack.

 

“Spicer,” Chase’s voice was soft, but it still made jack flinch. _Flinch_. No, no, no. After all that progress...That damn bean! Chase shook his head from the rage, “Spicer. Jack. It’s me.”

 

The dragon ever so gently placed his hand on Jack’s shoulder and got closer. Jack shakily peeked and Chase saw so much fear in those crimson eyes that he thought that Jack witness nine major wars all at once. “Ch-Chase?” It was barely above a whisper.

 

All that progress was erased. Chase knew.

 

“Come on,” Chase helped Jack stand, “Let’s go to the room.”

 

It couldn’t. He was doing so well. He was Jack Spicer once again.

 

Just one thing?

 

How long will it take this time?

 

The questions swarmed in Chase’s mind for the following day. Jack locked himself in the room and hardly came out.  Cheveyo never left his side and warned Chase that Jack has been acting like he was on the first day...The first day Jack was out of that hospital two months ago.

 

Chase touched the ground once the candles wavered completely out. He would make Bean pay when he saw his face again. Now was not the time. He had to focus on Jack and help him again.

 

“Spicer,” Chase spoke in near shock after leaving the meditation hall to see Jack idly walking, cowered, but walking, “You’re out of the room.”

 

Jack nodded and started fidgeting with his shirt, “Ch-Cheveyo thought it would be nice to be in the garden...”

 

His voice was so soft that Chase barely picked it up. “May I accompany you?” Chase asked and waited patiently for an answer. Jack nodded and cautiously got closer to Chase and the warlord began to lead him to the large garden. It was a quiet walk. It annoyed Chase.

 

They entered the garden and the sound of a waterfall was the only thing that filled Chase’s ears. He glanced at Spicer and his irritation grew. The boy looked as if everything and anything will pop out at him and scare him. Chase shook his head again, trying to get the anger away.

 

“I heard one of the warriors planted a new flower bed. Have you seen it?” Chase asked.

 

“No...Is it nice?”

 

“Very.”

 

Nothing was said after that, only Chase leading Jack to a large bed of exotic flowers. Chase couldn’t help the uncomfortable feeling in his chest that grew stronger each second silence passed between the two. It was becoming unbearable.

 

“Jack-” Chase closed his eyes as he caught Jack flinching.

 

“Y-yes?”

 

There was a long pause and Jack could practically feel the rage coming from Chase. The youth hesitatingly looked at the dragon and saw a cold glare that was staring into his very soul. The look sent chills down Jack’s spine and made him flinch.

 

“Spicer.”

 

“I-I’m sorry? For what I did,” Jack started apologizing, “I don’t know what I did or h-how to f-fix it. If y-you tell m-me I’ll-”

 

Jack was cut off by soft lips on his. His eyes widened and his body stiffened. Chase’s arm was around his waist and shoulders keeping him from escaping. Spicer gasped and Chase took the moment to deepen the kiss. Chase’s anger faded, replacing the horrible feeling with relief and satisfaction.

 

Jack slowly closed his eyes and leaned into Chase, moving his tongue and participated in the kiss. When breathing was a need, the two parted, panting. Gold eyes never left red and a small smile grew on Jack’s face. Slowly, he put his pale hand on Chase’s forehead to feel the temperature.

 

“What are you doing?” Chase asked, not able to hide the small smile.

 

“I should ask you the same thing,” Jack teased, “Are you feeling well?”

 

“I’m fine,” Chase grabbed Jack’s hand and entwined their fingers. “And...how do you feel?”

 

Jack laughed and kissed Chase again. “Never better!” Chase allowed himself to chuckle, Jack hugged Chase tightly. “I-I...Didn’t think-”

 

“Hush, hush,” Chase cooed, “You shouldn’t worry about that now, do you?”

 

“No,” Jack smiled widely, “I don’t think I should.”

 

“Good,” Chase kissed Jack again and again and again. He would never admit it, but Chase loved the taste of the albino. Kissing him was like running around in candy land as a child. Jack, for his part, forgot any fear he held. Nothing mattered. His biggest dream just came true! Why else would anything matter?

 

~~~

 

Kimiko threw a kick towards Raimundo, her heel trailed fire. “Ha!” Raimundo cheered at his dodge, only for it to die out by another hit.

 

“Aha!” Kimiko cheered.

 

“Great work, Kimiko!” Clay clapped and went up to his friend. Kimiko helped Raimundo up from the ground with a wide smile, “That was smarter than  ol’ Pop using them peppers to lure out possums that hid in the outhouse near Cousin Michael!”

 

“Great work my friend! Keep it up and you can be as great as me!” Omi congratulated.

 

“Thanks guys!”

 

“Sorry to break up the congratulation party guys, but a new Wu just revealed itself,” Dojo spoke out of the blue. “This rash is starting to to get worse.”

 

“Yo, Dojo, we do not need to know that,” Raimundo grimaced.

 

“What Wu is it this minute, Dojo?” Omi asked urgently.

 

“Time, Omi. What is it this time.” Kimiko corrected.

 

“Let’s see,” Dojo looks at the scroll, “It’s called the Mimic Boingo. It’s supposed to mimic noises.”

 

“What are we waitin’ for?” Clay smiled, “Let’s get going!”

 

Dojo grew into his larger size and the monks climbed on him and flew off. “Hey, Kimi,” Raimundo called out while they flew over some ocean, “Do you know how Spicer’s doing? We haven’t seen him for a few months.”

 

“I haven’t heard anything either, only a message saying he hadn’t had an episode for three days straight. Then again, that was two weeks after he visited,” Kimiko answered.

 

“Do you think he’s doing alright?” Clay asked next.

 

“Well...yeah,” Kimiko nodded, “He seemed to have been doing fine with Chase. I’m sure he’s doing much better.”

 

“We can visit Jack Spicer and we can go out for mondays!” Omi suggested.

 

“Yeah,” The dragon of fire smiled, “But it’s called Sundaes Omi. And I’m sure Jack would like that.”

 

Dojo landed on a grass plain and the monks hopped off. The dragon slipped under Clay’s hat, “Let’s find the Wu before the Heylin!” Omi declared.

 

“Chase Young!” Raimundo shouted, spotting the warlord in the distance, standing proud with a smirk. “You won’t get this Wu!”

 

Chase chuckled, “I only came to observe, young monks. Rest assured.”

 

“Guys over here!” Kimiko’s voice shouted as she reached for a horn looking object. Just as she did, a pale white hand with sharp nails grabbed the Wu and it started to glow. Kimiko looked up and saw a smirking Jack Spicer staring at her. “Jack!”

 

“Kimiko Tohomiko,” Jack started, his voice full of confidence, “I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!”

 

Kimiko smiled, “Alright, but I won’t go easy on you! Name your game!”

 

“I didn’t expect you to go easy,” Jack laughed, “The game is Hide and Seek. I wager my monkey staff against your changing chopsticks!”

 

“I accept!”

 

_“Let’s go-”_

 

**_XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!_ **


End file.
